Dark Vengeance
by The Dark Eccentric
Summary: "I'm back." He slurred. "After all these years I'm finally back...and now...you'll pay for what you've done–" But before he could say anymore, the man coughed up a large amount of blood and fell from the sky with blood leaking from his orifices.
1. The Gathering Storm

_A/N: This was originally two chapters, but as the story developed they were combined due to their shortness when a general edit was done to the story at large._

**Dark Vengeance**

_The war with Aizen ended as a victory for Soul Society, but not without a few sacrifices. Captains Komamura Sajin and Ukitake Jushiro and Vice Captain Hinamori Momo perished in the battle over the Fake Karakura town. After the war was over, the Vizards, having got their revenge, disappeared without a trace. Ichigo and his friends returned to Karakura to continue their human lives. Rukia decided to join them and was stationed their as the new resident Shinigami. And now, after about a year of peace, something new is brewing on the horizon._

Chapter 1: The Gathering Storm

Dark clouds were gathering over Karakura town. They were coming in from all over and gathering on one point in the sky. But none but a few people in the entire town paid any notice…because none but a few could even see them.

As the clouds grew closer together they became smaller and more dense. They began merging to form a dark cloaked figure standing in the sky. Everything about it was made of an almost intangible, smooth black material. Almost like oil in appearance and texture. But harder; smoother.

Once the last black speck had joined in this figure it seemed to become more solid and some of the colour faded away, leaving its cloak an ash grey and the figure's skin faded to a sickly grey almost the same colour as the cloak.

When the colour faded the figure was revealed to be a man. But he was horribly deformed. He was hunched over, with wispy and frayed grey hair sticking out in all directions from his otherwise bald scalp, and a short scraggly beard with numerous bald patches. His clouded eyes weren't level with each other and his white-lipped and chapped mouth was sitting crooked on his sunken face. One shoulder was lower than the other on his torso and one leg was a little longer. His grey and hole-filled robes hung loosely over his thin and sickly frame as he stood frozen in the air.

"I'm back." He slurred. "After all these years I'm finally back...and now…you'll pay for what you've done–" But before he could say anymore, the man coughed up a large amount of blood and fell from the sky with blood leaking from his orifices.

x

Orihime was on her way home with groceries for her dinner, (ice cream, a steak, and a tomato) when she saw the clouds. Her first thought was that there was going to be a storm, but when she saw the way the clouds were moving and noticed that no one else could see them, she knew it wasn't a storm.

She watched as the clouds came together to form a man. But when she saw him falling she dropped her groceries and began running to the part of the town where she saw him fall, thinking he might need help. Luckily it was just a couple blocks.

x

Ishida was training with his Quincy bow by the waterfall, where he had trained so often before, when he sensed a strange reiatsu. When he looked up and saw the clouds he knew right away that something was wrong. He considered calling Ichigo and Rukia, but thought to himself, _I can handle this,_ and he started sprinting towards the strange reiatsu. He was careful to avoid people knowing his superhuman speed might raise some questions.

He reached the park the figure had formed over just in time to catch him when he fell. Shortly after, he saw Orihime run around the corner gasping for breath and he sighed in relief.

"Inoue-san!" he called, "Over here!"

When she reached them he said, "I don't know who or what he is but he's clearly badly injured. Do you think you can heal him?"

"I can try." She replied.

x

When Sado saw the clouds he felt right away that there was something strange about them. He'd been walking to the music store and when he saw the clouds he stopped to try and figure out what they were.

Just then he saw them start forming into a person and he immediately started jogging towards it. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that he should be there to help in whatever way he could. Especially since, knowing Ichigo, he would be there too.

x

Ichigo was lying on his bed watching Rukia draw one of her weird bunny pictures when he saw her suddenly stiffen. Before she even turned around he immediately asked, "Hollow?"

A confused look crossed her face and she replied, "I don't know what it is."

"Well let's go find out." Ichigo said as he left his body in the care of Kon.

After they left through Ichigo's window they saw the clouds and Rukia said in surprise, "The clouds! The reiatsu _feels_ like a person's, but its spread over such a large area without any center."

"Whatever it is, it isn't natural."

Then the clouds began coming together to form a person and Rukia shouted, "That is definitely not natural! Let's go!"

When they arrived they saw that the figure was that of a very deformed man. He had been laid out on the ground and Ishida was standing over him while Orihime was crouched at his head using Sōten Kisshun. Sado was just jogging around they corner as they showed up.

When they saw this Ichigo immediately said, "Inoue! Ishida! What's going on?"

"Well since I was about to ask you the same thing, I'm going to assume you know just as much as I do." Ishida replied, "Strange reiatsu. Black clouds that only we can see. Man formed from clouds and fell from the sky."

"His reiatsu feels like a Shinigami's but it's all distorted and misshapen." Rukia added.

"Like him?" Ichigo cut in.

"It almost seems like his reiatsu is trying to move away in different directions. It's tearing him apart." Rukia continued, ignoring Ichigo.

"What should we do?" Ishida asked grudgingly, "Inoue-san is keeping him stable."

"Wait. Haven't you tried healing him?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

Before Ishida could snap back, Orihime replied, "Well I tried. But he started turning all black and fading away, so I stopped." She shuddered, thinking about what happened to Ulquiorra.

"What should we do?" Sado asked, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo just sighed and said one word. "Urahara…" _(A/N:This is where the two chapters initially split)_

"Of course!" Rukia shouted, slamming her fist into her palm. "If Orihime's healing isn't doing anymore than keeping him alive, this man's only hope is Urahara."

"That's…what I was…going to say." Ichigo muttered before continuing. "So we need to take him to Urahara's shop. Since Inoue needs to be constantly healing him to keep him alive, Sado might as well carry him since we need to move at her pace. Ishida you should run ahead and tell Urahara we're coming."

"You can't tell me what to do Shinigami," Ishida said, before doing it anyway.

As they started running to Urahara's at a slower pace Ichigo muttered, "Why does he always do that?"

Orihime spoke up, surprising Ichigo a little bit as he hadn't known she could hear him, "He's actually fine with the fact that you're a Shinigami since your friends now. But he still does it because he likes to annoy you."

Even though she said it in such a cheery voice Ichigo still got a little pissed off. _That Ishida! _He thought angrily. _I'll kick his ass!_

But with the seriousness of the situation, Ichigo decided it was best to put aside his anger for the moment. Ichigo turned to Rukia as they ran, "So who do you think this guy is anyway?"

"Well like I said before," Rukia began, "his reiatsu does feel like a Shinigami's, even though it's distorted. But it's not distorted like an Arrancar or Vizard's, so I think he is a Shinigami." Rukia paused for a moment.

Ichigo spoke up, "But what was all that with the clouds? I haven't seen anything like _that _before."

"Neither have I," Rukia agreed, almost sounding a little scared. "But whatever it was, only someone powerful would be able to do something like that. Which doesn't make sense because his reiatsu is so weak; I can barely feel it at all."

"Anyways, I thought we knew all the strong people. All the Captains and Vice-Captains over in Soul Society, Urahara and his people, Shinji and the Vizards, whatever is left of the Arrancar, and our group."

"I guess we don't know all of them like we thought. Well hopefully Urahara will be able to tell us who he is." Rukia paused a moment before adding a little smugly, "By the way Ichigo, you seem to be forgetting again, that I actually am a Vice-Captain now."

"As you frequently enjoy reminding me," Ichigo replied in annoyance.

x

As Rukia and Ichigo continued bickering Orihime watched, feeling a little jealous of them. She'd gotten over her feelings for Ichigo a year ago after the war when she finally saw how he and Rukia felt about each other. About a month later Ishida asked her out and she said yes. But the thing she's jealous about is how casual and relaxed they are with each other. She and Ishida have been dating for months now and things are just starting to feel less awkward, while Ichigo and Rukia are still denying how they feel about each other and yet are so casual.

x

When they got to Urahara's shop he was standing outside waiting for them, Ishida a bit behind him and off to the side. When they came in view Urahara stepped forward and said, "Ah, so this is our guest from the sky I presume?" gesturing towards the man on Sado's back.

"If you knew, why didn't you come and help!?" Ichigo said angrily.

"Well I thought that if it was worth my attention it would find me. And lo and behold it has! Now I've set up a room in the back for him so follow me." Everyone filed through after him to the back of the store with Ichigo taking up the rear muttering angrily about Urahara.

When they got to the back room Sado laid the stranger down on the bed. Then Rukia asked the question that everyone had been thinking, "Urahara-san, do you know who this man is?"

Urahara studied him for a moment before saying cheerfully, "Nope! Not a clue."

Everyone was stunned. Up until now Urahara had known about everything they'd come across; the Arrancar, Aizen, the Vizards, the Hougyoku, _(A/N, the Bount)_.

"You don't know!" Ichigo shouted.

"Nope! But I am very keen to find out now, this man is rather curious."

"Umm…" Orihime spoke up, sweat dripping from her brow, "Mr. Urahara-san could you help? I'm getting tired, and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Certainly! ...What's the problem?"

"His Reiatsu is distorted and it's almost like it's trying to tear him apart; he can't control it." Rukia explained. "Orihime tried to heal him but he just started turning into the cloud again, which didn't seem like a good idea since taking a human form seems to have nearly killed him. So the most she's been able to do is keep him stable."

"Hmm…." Urahara considered a moment before shouting, "Tessai! Would you prepare a Reiatsu sealing gigai for our guest?"

"Of course." Ichigo started at the voice coming from directly behind him. He hadn't noticed the big man come in.

As Tessai left Urahara began explaining, "It is a similar model to the one I had given Miss Kuchiki over a year ago but I've done some tweaking. It is untraceable like hers was, but rather than drain Reiatsu, this will seal it completely. It won't drain, but it also won't regenerate. This is probably best, as with the state of his Reiatsu, he would probably die were it not completely sealed. Also since we don't know who he is, he may be hostile, and so aside from keeping him together, with his Reiatsu sealed he won't be able to fight us, even were he in the condition to."

Just as Urahara finished Tessai walked back in with the gigai. It looked identical to the stranger, except the gigai was wearing a nondescript white gown.

"Wow, that was fast." Ichigo said, surprised. "It's almost as if you were expecting prisoners."

"First, he's a guest. And secondly, I like being prepared. Now Tessai would you help our guest into his gigai, as he appears to be unconscious."

Tessai laid the gigai down next to the stranger and then carefully lifted him and slowly lowered him onto the gigai. As the man was set on the gigai he lightly drifted into it until all that was left was the white gowned gigai lying in the bed. Once the man was in the gigai Inoue promptly collapsed.

"She must be tired after having to constantly heal him and run across town." Ishida said, concerned. "I'll take her home." And he picked her up.

"Alright, well bye then." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Don't try anything while she's asleep."

Blushing, Ishida quickly said goodbye to everyone before walking outside, still carrying Orihime, and using Hirenkyaku _(A/N Quincy version of shunpo and sonido)_ he left.

"I need to get home too." Sado spoke up, "I got to feed my cat." Then after saying a quick goodbye, he left as well.

Ichigo quietly muttered to himself, "He has a cat?" before turning back to the stranger lying on the ground.

"Well it seems he may be staying awhile, so we may as well move him to the guest room." Urahara paused for a moment, staring at his guest, before turning to Ichigo and adding, "Would you mind Ichigo? It's just through there." He gestured to a door off to the side.

"Why don't you take him?"

"Because it's my store."

"That doesn't make any sense! If anything that's more reason as to why you should do it."

Then Rukia interrupted the argument saying, "Just do it idiot."

Ichigo just sighed and said, "Fine midget." Before lifting the unconscious man and carrying him into the next room. Urahara just sat and stared, stuck between amazement and amusement, at the control Rukia had over the young man.

After Ichigo laid the man on the bed and he began walking back to the room where the others were waiting. As he was just about to walk out the door he heard a groan from behind him and he stopped in his tracks. He walked back over to the bed and looked down on the man's misshapen face. Then…the eyes opened!

_A/N: This is an introductory author's note so it will likely be rather long. _

_[Edit]I will start by saying that at the time this was written I was going by who appeared to have died during the war. Although it has since been shown that these people lived as Kubo just refuses to kill off any of the 'good guys' in Bleach. It also turns out Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshou causes him to lose his powers, which doesn't exactly fit with my story. So, just to clarify. My story diverges from the actual series during Ichigo's final battle with Aizen. In my story Ichigo's final Getsuga Tenshou will be the final form of his Bankai (just like Byakuya has that ring of pink swords, Senkei) that he had at the beginning of his final battle with Aizen. (with the chain going up his arm, and the different guard etc.) Also my explanation for it is that it's like he's holding one powerful Getsuga Tenshou. He takes all his spiritual power into himself, greatly increasing his physical speed and strength, but he can't use any abilities involving spiritual force. But he can release all the stored up spiritual force in one massive Getsuga Tenshou (like Mugestu). It's far more powerful than usual but it would cause him to revert back to unreleased form and almost completely drains him of spiritual power. This is the explanation I had come up for it while reading the manga when I saw this new form, and so this will be the explanation I use in my story, as I need him to keep his powers. Also for my story, Aizen died during the final battle with Ichigo.[End Edit]_

_Next I will say that the main character is going to be an OC. (yes the man who fell from the sky.) I planned for two other OCs as well but after realizing all the gaps in the Shinigami's ranks there will likely be more. I have ideas for promoting certain people to Captains but there will still be gaps. Also this is the second story I've written (the first being a novel I'm working on) that wasn't an assignment so it may not be the best work but I'm trying. The characters from the anime/manga may also be a little OOC, but I will try my best. And anyways, it has been a full year and so there may have been some character development in that time. Also if anyone notices some errors, either grammatical or having to do with the Bleach universe, or just have some suggestions, feel free to review.__As far as reviews go I'm very open minded, so I'm okay with flaming, so long as you give some suggestions as to how to fix the problem. Putting an M rating just in case because there will likely be a good bit of violence and some deaths (No lemons). And just so you know, I take my time with things so while for now I do intend to continue writing this story, I do not know when the next chapter will come out. Also I'm going to need some translations from English to Japanese, as I know almost no Japanese at all, and I would rather not rely on Google translate. So any help would be much obliged._

_Lastly, as everyone knows, Bleach and all the characters and ideas in it belong to Kubo Tite. Who I am not. I don't much see the point of this disclaimer and so I'm only putting it in this chapter, so just consider it done for the rest._


	2. Awakening

_A/N: I have made a few mental adjustments to the story but luckily it still fits with the first couple chapters [Edit] One previous chapter now. [End Edit] so I didn't need to change them. I have come up with all my OCs but I am willing to look over any others that people may send in and if I like them they might replace some of mine, so feel free to message me with ideas. And remember, the more you review the higher this will move on my list of priorities._

_And that's all for now so…back to the story! Enjoy_

Chapter 2: Awakening

Ichigo and the strange man stared at each other for a few moments before the man said in a slurred and raspy voice, "Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to say something?"

After a moment Ichigo recovered his senses and said hesitantly, "W-Who are you?" Then, gaining confidence he added, "Why did you come here?"

The Man looked thoughtful for a moment. Well as thoughtful as he can look, deformed as he is. "Food and water first if you wouldn't mind. My throats dry and I haven't eaten in a _very_ long time."

Ichigo was again surprised by this strange man, who having arrived in such a way is still able to calmly lie there and ask for something to eat. "No, Idiot! You just formed from some clouds and fell out of the sky. You can't have something to eat until we get some answers! Who. Are. You?"

Despite being yelled at the man continued to remain calm. He just looked Ichigo dead in the eye with a cold glare and said, "I have had a _very_ trying time, and I am full aware that in my condition, and especially with this reiatsu sealing gigai, there is nothing I can do. But what you haven't yet realised, is that there is also nothing you can do to me. I have nothing but these answers, and I can tell you aren't the type of person who would torture me, or even allow me to be tortured by someone else. Threatening me also won't work." He looked deeper into Ichigo's eyes and continued, "And I can see that deep down you are scared of me right now. You won't admit it but you are scared of who I am and what my appearance here means. So if you can't do anything _to_ me to get these answers, the only way you will get them is by doing some things _for_ me. And so to start with. Food and water. If you'd please."

There was a cold silence for a few seconds as Ichigo just stood there staring at him. The man was right. Ichigo was a little scared of this man with the calm, cold attitude whose sudden appearance had upset Ichigo's life again. He thought about the last time his life had been upset. When a certain raven haired girl had come through his bedroom wall and introduced him to a world he had been wholly unaware of. Ichigo sighed, realizing that the man was also right in the fact that if they wanted answers they would have to play along with this man's wishes. So Ichigo just said in defeat, "I'll be right back." And he walked out of the room.

x

As Ichigo carried the unconscious man into the guest room Rukia said to no one in particular, "I have to report this to soul society. Maybe they can even shed some light on who this man is."

"Of course." Urahara said distractedly as she walked outside to summon a hell butterfly. He wasn't really paying attention, as he was too busy thinking about his strange guest. To be more specific he was thinking about how the man had formed from black clouds. Urahara knew he had heard about something like that before, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it, or what it had been concerning. "Tessai, do you happen to remember anything about this man from our time in soul society."

"No, nothing." Tessai had been as surprised as everyone else to find out that Urahara didn't know anything about their guest, but he just hadn't shown it. He'd known Urahara for centuries and likely knew him better than anyone else, except maybe Yoruichi. If he didn't know what was going on, things were going to get interesting.

Urahara sat there for a short time in frustrated thought. Then he heard voices coming from the guest room, and he started trying to listen in. After a short time Ichigo came out with an annoyed look, to which Urahara just smiled and said, "So our guest is awake it seems? Did he say anything of interest?"

"He wants some food and water." Ichigo grumbled.

Urahara just cheerily replied, "That's understandable after all he's been through. Tessai if you wouldn't mind?"

"Already have it ready." Tessai rumbled from directly behind Ichigo, startling him again.

"Already? How are you always ready beforehand?" Ichigo said angrily. Then quietly to himself, _"And stop sneaking up on me."_

"It's always good to be prepared Kurosaki-san. However in this case its merely good hospitality," Urahara said matter-of-factly. "Now what say we go get some answers from our mysterious friend?"

Looking at the shopkeeper Ichigo saw that he had that same sly look he always had. But Ichigo could tell that secretly he was just dying to get some answers. He knew this partly because he knew Urahara; well he knew Urahara as well as anyone could know Urahara. But he also knew this because he wanted those answers too.

When they went in the room they saw that the man was sitting up in bed staring out the window with a faraway look. Once the three of them had filed in he turned and said, "That was fast, you must really want your answers. But remember, food first."

To which Urahara cheerily replied, "Of course," and gestured for Tessai to hand him the food.

As the man ate, the tension in the room built. He was clearly hungry, but despite this everyone still knew that the main reason he had wanted food first was for this very reason; to build suspense and make them nervous. He ate slowly, seeming to savour every bite, before he finally finished. Then he slowly put the plate to the side, folded his hands in his lap and turned to the others saying, "How about you introduce yourselves first?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Urahara saying, "I am Urahara Kisuke, humble but handsome owner of this fine establishment you are staying in."

Again before Ichigo could say anything Tessai spoke up saying, "Tsukabishi Tessai," and giving a small bow.

Then, when the man turned to Ichigo, Ichigo having calmed down a little but still fuming at the man's nerve said, "Kurosaki Ichigo." He was almost surprised when the man gave no reaction to his name since by this point almost everyone had heard of Ichigo from his having defeated Aizen. But he quickly recovered saying, "Now it's your turn! Who are you?"

"You may call me, _Fugu._" _(A/N: Means 'Cripple' or 'the Cripple' in English)_

"What? That can't be your real name?" Ichigo exclaimed.

The man conceded, "No, your right. But that is what I am, and this is what you shall call me for now." Then looking over everyone else he added, "Now if there's nothing more I have a few questions of my own."

Again Ichigo began to protest, and again he was interrupted by Urahara. "We do still have questions, but I imagine this is rather confusing for you as well so feel free to ask!"

"To start with, where am I?"

"You are resting in the guest room of the Urahara shop in Karakura Town, Japan."

Where Ichigo's name had no effect on the man, this seemed to startle him. He looked down at the floor and quietly said to himself, _"Karakura town…"_

Noticing the man was distracted and wouldn't be asking another question at the moment Urahara spoke up and asked one of his own, "So Fugu-san, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be here?"

The man looked up, smiling, and replied, "I believe I was carried here by a rather muscular boy."

Ichigo seethed in annoyance at another of this man's vague and evasive answers, while Urahara just smiled under the brim of his hat. He had been trying to leave the questioning to Urahara, because he seemed to be much better at it, but after that answer Ichigo just shouted, "Stop avoiding the question and give us a straight answer! What was that with the cloud? Why are you here? What do you want?"

The smile faded from the man's face and he looked directly at Ichigo. He then slowly said, "I came here because I believed you could help me." He swept his gaze over the other two and added, "All of you. And so far you have." The room fell silent for a few seconds. Then he said, "Now, while my reiatsu has been sealed and so that problem is temporarily solved I do still feel very tired. So if you don't mind I would like to rest now. We may talk more tomorrow, if you like. But for now I would like to sleep." And with that he laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Knowing they wouldn't get any more from him at the moment, the others went back out to the main room where they found Rukia waiting for them. When they walked in she stood up and said, "I already sent a hell butterfly to my captain with a report about what's happening. We should be getting the reply soon. When I came back I heard you talking with 'our guest' so I decided to wait out here to avoid distracting him from your questions." She turned to Ichigo with a smug look and said, "But from the shouting I heard it sounds like it wouldn't have mattered."

Ichigo went red and snapped back, "Hey! He was intentionally giving evasive answers. He was just trying to annoy us!"

"Well good job idiot, you allowed yourself to be baited excellently."

"Fugu didn't tell us anything!"

Rukia responded by promptly kicking him in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "You should be more sensitive to the injured! And maybe he didn't tell you anything because you kept yelling at him!"

Ichigo muttered from the ground,_ "__**You**__ should be more sensitive, because now __**I'm**__ injured. And now __**you're**__ yelling at __**me**__…"_

Urahara, while being very entertained by the young peoples banter, decided to come to Ichigo's defence. "Actually Kuchiki-san, when we asked the man's name he told us to call him Fugu. And Kurosaki-san, although he was shouting, probably got more from the man than I did."

At this Ichigo jumped back to his feet and said, "See!" Before looking back at Urahara and adding, "Wait I did?"

"Yes. You got him to tell us his purpose here." Ichigo continued to look at him questioningly so Urahara snapped out his fan and continued, "He came here thinking that we could help him, and he said that we already have. Probably referring to how you all saved him and brought him here."

Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "But we still don't know what else he needs our help with or how he knows we can help him."

"More importantly we still don't know who 'Fugu-san' really is." Ichigo added.

They all stood in a thoughtful silence for a few moments. Just then a hell butterfly came in through the window and alighted on Rukia's finger. She stood silently listening while the others waited to hear what the message was. After a couple of minutes the hell butterfly took off again and Rukia turned to the others. "That was my captain. He said that he will see what he can find out. But in the mean time Captain Hitsugaya was coming here on leave tomorrow anyway so my captain has asked him to investigate while he is here."

"Toshiro's coming?" Ichigo said in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did he say why he had been coming here?"

"My captain said Captain Hitsugaya had been coming to meet a friend. Why?" Rukia replied in confusion.

"Since the war he's been visiting Karin a lot. It's one of the reasons her and Yuzu decided to become Shinigami."

"What do you mean idiot. It was their decision."

"Yeah, but they wouldn't have known so much about Shinigami if it weren't for him."

Then Rukia got quieter saying, "You know how close him and Hinamori were. He took it really hard when she died, especially with her dying the way she did."

Ichigo sighed resignedly, saying only, "Still, that's no excuse to start hitting on my sister," before stopping.

After they were silent for a few moments Urahara spoke up saying, "Tessai and I will look through our records to see if we can find out who Fugu-san really is. As fun as it is having you two around you should probably go home and get some rest." His smile got wider and he added, "With all that's going on who knows what might happen next!"

Rukia looked over at Ichigo and said, "He's right idiot. Let's go." Then she smirked. "And anyways you have a test tomorrow."

"Hey! So do you!"

"It doesn't matter to me; I don't have to go to school. I only go to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need you looking after me!"

Urahara smiled knowingly at the bickering couple from behind his fan as they left. They were the only ones who couldn't see how close they really were. Urahara turned to the side and looked up at Tessai who had been standing there silent the whole time. "Well old friend, what say we look and see what we can find out about our mysterious guest?"

_A/N: So how do you like your first real glimpse of 'Fugu'? I know the story is going rather slow, especially since I don't update often, but the real story will pick up in a couple chapters. I'll do one more chapter like this and then things get interesting…_

_I'll try and update sooner this time but no guarantees. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter it depends on how many reviews I get, and I still don't have any reviews. Also if anyone's willing I need some Japanese translations. If not I'll just use Google translate and there's no guarantee that it's accurate._

_And that's it. So read and review! Until next time!_


	3. Interrogation

_A/N: So…again I haven't updated in months. But again, not many people have showed interest in my story. Although last month I finally, and randomly, got a review. It wasn't very long or descriptive…But it was positive. So now that I have some renewed interest I will write and release another chapter…and see what happens._

_So here it is!_

Chapter 3: Interrogation

The man walked through the streets of Seireitei, his new haori flapping behind him. As he rounded the corner towards his quarters at the 13th division's barracks he saw a familiar pink kimono. "Shunsui-chan! I didn't expect to see you here," he said in mild surprise as he scratched his head beneath its sprawl of dirty blond hair.

"Oh, Captain Fukuda. I was just out for a stroll, thinking about Jushiro. My feet must have carried me here without me thinking." The old captain looked at the new sadly.

Fukuda nodded. "He was great man and he was a captain for a long time. He will be missed."

Cheering up a little Shunsui replied, "It is surprising how many powerful Shinigami the old man was able to find to fill out the ranks after our losses though."

The younger man smiled a little at that. "Well Captain Unohana was very thorough in her search. Even I couldn't hide my reiatsu well enough from her! For the most part though, people were just being recognized for their roles in the war. They would have been moved up sooner but there were no openings. But even still we didn't have enough people that they needed to call in that one foreigner to be 3rd division captain!"

Curious now, Kyoraku turned to him and said, "When did you learn Bankai anyway Tetsura-kun?"

"Oh, I don't know…fifty…seventy years ago maybe?"

"You went so long as an unseated Shinigami even after you achieved Bankai?" the older man replied in surprise.

Still casually Tetsura said, "Yeah, I preferred to remain unnoticed." Then he continued a little sheepishly, "I didn't really want the responsibility."

"Speaking of responsibility, I heard Rukia-chan sent a message regarding a disturbance in the real world?

"Yes. She didn't give much detail, but it didn't sound too major. She's is probably just trying to be more official now that she is vice-captain. Well Toshiro-chan said he would look into since he is going there on leave anyways. So there is nothing to worry about." Tetsura said, brushing it off.

A bit of sadness crept back into Shunsui's expression as he replied, "I hope everything is all right. We've lost enough friends in recent times." Trying to get back to his cheery self he finished by saying, "Well I should probably head back before Nanao-chan gets angry. See you another time Tetsura-kun."

As Kyoraku walked away Tetsura called out to him, "How about we get together for some sake later?"

Shunsui called back over his shoulder, "Don't you have work to do?"

Captain Fukuda laughed, "My 3rd seats seem to be used to doing everything, and I wouldn't want to disrupt there work habit."

Shunsui smiled in response. "I would love too." As he continued walking he waved over his shoulder. "Until then my friend."

Tetsura replied softly. "Until then." As Kyoraku turned the corner Tetsura's smile faded a little. Normally he didn't care much for other people. But he liked Kyoraku. He didn't enjoy having to deceive him.

x

As Captain Hitsugaya walked through the senkaimon and looked over Karakura town in the afternoon light he thought to himself, _Everything appears to be fine. Captain Fukuda was probably right. It's probably just a false alarm. Either way I plan on going to the Kurosaki household so I will probably be finding out soon enough._ The young captain let out a sigh of annoyance before using shunpo to speed him towards Urahara's shop to pick up his gigai.

Approaching the shop he continued to look for things out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing he relaxed more, so that by the time he arrived at the shop he was calm and had nearly forgot about the strange report. He landed in front of the shop to find Urahara standing outside waiting for him, wearing a grin that was obvious even behind the fan he held in front of his face.

"Oh hello Hitsugaya-san! Come to visit Karin-chan again?"

The captain blushed in response to the storekeeper's words but said nothing more than, "I am here for my gigai."

"Well why don't you step inside while Tessai gets it for you." Turning to the large man as they stepped inside Urahara added, "Tessai if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course." The big man replied before leaving through a side door.

Hitsugaya followed Urahara into the sitting room in the back of the store where they sat on the cushions across from each other. Neither said anything as they waited. But Hitsugaya was becoming increasingly unnerved by the expectant stare and grin the storekeeper was giving him. After a few moments he spoke up, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all Hitsugaya-san!" Urahara replied, his smile never wavering.

After another uncomfortable minute Tessai returned with the young captain's gigai. Grateful for both the distraction, and the end of the wait Hitsugaya immediately got in the gigai; welcoming the, by now, familiar sensation. "Thank you for your assistance Urahara-san, Tsukabishi-san. I will return if I need anything else." And with that he turned and headed out the door. With his back turned Toshiro didn't notice the storekeeper's smile flicker in surprise at his departure.

As Hitsugaya made his way to the Kurosaki house at a faster pace than usual he thought about Urahara's behaviour. The storekeeper was often strange, but this seemed different. _Could it have something to do with that disturbance, _he wondered. Toshiro clenched his hands into fists and grinded his teeth in annoyance. _Argh! That man is always so cryptic! Well whatever is going on, Rukia and the Kurosakis will be involved. They always are._ Deciding there was nothing he could do for the moment he put the matter aside and increased his pace.

x

"Ichigo."

Leaning against the wall, Ichigo turned to the woman sitting on his bed. Seeing her worried look he said, "What's wrong Rukia?"

Rukia sat with a thoughtful expression for a minute before replying, "That man at Urahara's shop. Fugu. There's much that we don't know. Why did he come here? What does he know about us? What does he want from us? What are his intentions?"

"Well what do you want to do about it?" Ichigo said, exasperated.

Rukia promptly replied, "You're done school for the day, so we should head over there now and see if we can get any more information out of him."

"I thought we we're going to wait for Toshiro?"

"We don't know what this man's plans are. We might not have _time_ to wait for Captain Hitsugaya."

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right. I'll just tell my family first, and then we'll head over. They'll probably want to come too."

Rukia jumped and punched Ichigo on the head; driving him to the ground. "_You haven't told them yet_, you idiot!"

Ichigo looked up at her from the ground and said sheepishly, "When we got back last night they were asleep, and then I had school this morning and…" They both suddenly fell silent and turned to the bedroom door. They could hear voices talking at the front door downstairs. Yuzu and a boy it sounded like.

Just then they heard Yuzu shout cheerfully, "Karin-chan! Your boyfriend is here!" This was immediately followed by Karin's shrill reply from the next room of "_What!?_" and the sound of stomping feet and Isshin's shout of, "Masaki! Our daughters have started dating! They've grown so much! We may even have grandchildren soon!"

As he stood up Ichigo sighed and said, "Looks like we don't need to worry about waiting for Toshiro." On their way downstairs Ichigo and Rukia heard Karin shout, "Shut up you sick old man!" followed by a loud thump. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they saw Isshin lying in a heap with a head on his head and Karin standing over him angrily while Yuzu and Hitsugaya stood in the doorway watching. Yuzu was her usual cheerful self while Hitsugaya stood with his face in his hand seeming very exasperated.

Karin turned toward the door and said, "Hey Toshiro." Then she gestured at her father, who was crawling toward the poster whining _Masaki! Our children are so cruel to their father!_ and she said, "Sorry about that. You want to…" She glanced quickly at the others and continued, "…go play soccer."

Reminded of the situation, Hitsugaya stood up straighter and said, "Maybe later Karin. I also came for another reason." He turned to Ichigo and Rukia before continuing. "Vice-Captain Kuchiki what do you know about this disturbance your captain told me about. He said you weren't very clear in your message, so he couldn't give me anymore information."

Surprised, Rukia replied, "What? I was perfectly clear. I gave all the information we had." Getting a little angry she continued. "Captain Fukuda is so lazy! He's not fit to be captain. He doesn't do any work. I can't believe he sent you here without telling you everything!"

Noticing everyone was paying close attention now, even Isshin had stopped whining to the poster and become more serious, Ichigo sighed and said, "We were just going to tell all of you now anyway. Since Toshiro is here now we don't need to explain twice."

Isshin suddenly interrupted saying, "Has my son finally become a man and is going to announce he is marrying my third daughter and moving out? I'm so proud!"

As Rukia blushed and Isshin went to hug his son, Ichigo punched him in the face and said, "No you pervert!" Then turning to everyone else he continued. "Let's go to Urahara's shop. We'll explain on the way." As they left the house Ichigo paused and turned to Rukia, "Oh wait, I almost forgot. Hey Rukia, you take them to the shop and explain. I have to go get Ishida, Sado and Inoue; they'll want to be there for this." Without waiting for a reply Ichigo ran off.

Rukia yelled after him, "Hey idiot! You don't get to tell me what to do!" Ichigo either didn't hear, or just didn't care, as he continued to run and before they knew it he was out of sight. Rukia just grumbled, "Idiot." and turned back to the others who were waiting, confused. "Let's go. I guess _I'll_ have to explain on the way then."

Since none of them were in spirit form they all got in Isshin's car. Yuzu, Karin and Rukia sat in the back while Toshiro got in the front with Isshin. As they drove Rukia began explaining what had happened so far. "Last night black clouds, that only spiritually aware beings could see, came together over the town. They drew together into a dense, mass which then became a heavily deformed man. After he formed he fell from the sky. Ichigo and I went to investigate, and when we arrived we found Orihime, Sado, and Ishida were also there. It seemed like the man was having trouble staying in a human form. I could sense his reiatsu well enough to tell it was a Shinigami's, but it was very chaotic. It was killing him."

Yuzu broke in, asking "Couldn't Inoue-chan heal him?"

"Her power reverts the target to its previous state. If she tried to heal him he would turn back into the clouds. The best we could do was to use Orihime's power to keep him stable, so we brought him to Urahara."

Surprisingly serious, Isshin nodded and said, "That was good thinking. So I assume Kisuke was able to help?"

"Yes. He put the stranger in a reiatsu sealing gigai to keep him stable. At this point I went to make my report. While I was making my report the man woke up and Urahara and Ichigo questioned him. But all they got from him was that he thought we could help him, and that we already have. That's all we know. Urahara is keeping him at his shop." Rukia turned to Hitsugaya as she finished. "Ichigo and I were just about to go question him again when you arrived."

After sitting thoughtfully for a moment to absorb this information Toshiro asked, "Did this man give a name?"

Rukia shook her head in response. "No. But he said to call him Fugu." After a moment she looked from Hitsugaya to Isshin and asked, "Does any of this sound familiar to either of you?"

Hitsugaya answered first. "I don't recall ever hearing of anyone like that. What about you Kurosaki-san?"

"Hmm. Doesn't sound like anyone I remember, and a power like that isn't something you forget about. And Kisuke really didn't know who this guy was?"

"No. Normally I would think he knew more than he was telling us. But he seemed genuinely curious."

They drove the rest of the way in silence as each of them processed this new information. They were all thinking the same things. What could this all mean; what was going to happen; and who is this man?

x

When they pulled up in the car they sensed that Ichigo and the others hadn't arrived yet. After they piled out of the car Hitsugaya immediately stomped into the shop and shouted, "Urahara!"

The man in question poked his head into the front room and said calmly from behind his fan, "Yes? Can I help you Hitsugaya-san?"

Hitsugaya roared back, "Why didn't you tell me about the stranger who arrived yesterday!?"

There was a pause for a moment while Hitsugaya fumed before Urahara answered questioningly, "You didn't ask?"

Before Hitsugaya could yell back Karin interrupted. "Ah let it go Toshiro. You know he's just messing with you." Then, to Urahara's surprise, Toshiro did calm down a bit. He still looked angry, but rather than yell he just grumbled a bit before falling silent.

Just then Ichigo arrived, with Ishida, Sado, and Orihime trailing in behind him. Seeing the new arrivals Urahara stepped out into the room and said excitedly, "Excellent! Now that you are all here we can get started! He's in the back room, so if you'll just follow me. We were just having some tea while we waited for you to arrive."

After hearing this Hitsugaya bristled again and, although he didn't yell this time, he angrily said, "You're letting the prisoner walk around freely and have tea?"

"Now Hitsugaya-san," Urahara chided, much to the young captain's annoyance. "He's my guest, and it wouldn't be very hospitable of me to lock him in a room and feed him scraps. And even if he were hostile, his body is very weak right now and his reiatsu is sealed."

"Even if he isn't hostile, as a Shinigami who is neither a member of the Gotei 13 nor an allied group he is still considered a deserter and must be brought in for punishment."

Suddenly a raspy voice spoke up from the doorway to the back room saying, "Is that so?" Everyone turned to see Fugu limping into the doorway on a cane. It seemed Urahara had found some clothes for him, as he was now dressed in a pair of green pants and a green shirt that looked like they used to belong to Urahara. Yuzu gasped, and the eyes of those who hadn't yet seen him widened in surprise as they took in his misshapen and sickly form. "But how can you know for sure that I am a deserter? For all you know I could be on a mission for the Gotei 13. Or maybe I was held captive by a mysterious group for a long time and only now escaped. And even if I am a deserter you would still need to know where I came from, as well as how and why I came to be here." Then he turned and looked Toshiro in the eye and said, "Don't presume you know anything about me. There is much you don't know." Then as he turned to walk back into the back room he said over his shoulder, "Now if you'd indulge me, my body is still weak and I need to sit down, and I know that you have many questions."

Together they all filed into the room after him, and as they did they noticed Tessai was already sitting there waiting. As they all took their seats Fugu spoke up so as to get in a word before their questions. "I met a few of you last night," he nodded to Urahara, Tessai and Ichigo, "and although I don't know your names, I recognize a few others as being those who helped save me," he then nodded to Orihime, Sado, Ishida, and Rukia. As he did so he really saw Ishida for the first time and his eyes widened for a moment before he hid it, but no one seemed to notice. "First I would like to thank you for your assistance yesterday. Without your help I would likely have died for good. Now before you start with your questions I'd like it if you would introduce yourselves, as I would like to know who I am talking to."

Toshiro was the first to reply, cutting off a few others, "Why should we tell you our names, when you have yet to give us your true name?"

Fugu gave him a cold look and said, "In this body, in this condition, I am not who I once was. The name I had then no longer fits." He paused and looked down at himself for a moment and muttered, _Just as the clothes I had then likely no long fit_, before continuing. "Right now I _am _Fugu, and until I am again who I once was I will continue to _be _Fugu. At that time I will gladly tell you my name, but until then, my name _is_ _Fugu_."

Captain Hitsugaya sat back angrily, but didn't say anything in reply. There was an awkward pause for a moment before Orihime hesitantly said, "I…I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you…Fugu-san!"

Following her example Ishida spoke up next, saying, "I am Ishida Uryu, last of the Quincy." Fugu nodded as if confirming something before turning to Sado.

"Yasutora Sado." Sado spoke shortly and to the point.

Rukia introduced herself next, saying proudly, "I am Vice-Captain Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division."

Hearing this, Fugu's eyebrows went up and he said to himself wonderingly, "Oh? A Shinigami? I thought I had sensed some in the area." He looked out over the others in the room curiously. "I wonder how many others–"

"I am Kurosaki Isshin!" Isshin shouted, interrupting Fugu's thoughts. "And these are my lovely daughters Karin and Yuzu, and my delinquent son Ichigo! Rukia is my adopted third–"

Just then Karin punched him to the ground stopping him. "We can introduce ourselves you idiot!"

Isshin just moaned on the ground, _Why is Karin-chan so cruel to her father._

Yuzu just scolded her sister half-heartedly, "Karin-chan you shouldn't hit him so hard! You might give him brain damage…"

"Pfft! Like that would change anything." Karin replied sarcastically.

Everyone just watched the exchange and Fugu smirked at the family's antics. But a voice pulled him from his amusement.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, and I am Captain of the 10th division.' Hitsugaya paused for a moment to let that sink in.

After hearing Hitsugaya's introduction Fugu's attention drifted and he muttered, _Another Shinigami. Captain of the tenth too. Hmm…Hashimoto must be gone then. How long has it been I wonder?_ Urahara's eyes flashed at this information, although no one else took any notice.

Not noticing Fugu's response Hitsugaya continued, "And now that the introductions are finished let me ask you: Who are you, and why are you here?"

Most of the humour drained from Fugu's face leaving a cold smile. "I again must assert that until I regain my old form I am, and will be, Fugu. As for my purpose here…I came seeking your help."

Everyone fell silent and leaned forward in anticipation at the prospect of finally getting some answers. "How did you know we could help you?" Rukia prompted.

"I had been in that form a long time. How long, I don't know. I wasn't conscious for most of it, I don't think. But over the last while I regained some control and was able to observe to some extent, and I sensed someone healing great wounds as if they had never happened."

Orihime's eyes widened and she said quietly, "My Sōten Kisshun…"

Fugu looked at her and continued, "Whatever your power is I knew I wouldn't find anything else like it. So I decided to risk it, and even if it failed and I died, well at least I will have tried. But instead, while your power couldn't heal me it did still keep me alive at least. Although this form does certainly pose some problems…" He paused for a moment considering, before turning back to them and saying, "Now that I have answered some of your questions I hope you don't mind me asking one of my own. You are all clearly spiritually aware, and at least two of you are Shinigami and one a Quincy. Are all the rest of you Shinigami as well? You do all seem like an odd group, there must be a story there."

The first one to speak up was again Hitsugaya. "We are asking the questions, not you!"

Karin put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Oh calm down Toshiro. Cut him some slack, he's half dead. Anyway it's not exactly a secret; in fact it's surprising he doesn't know."

Urahara looked at Fugu curiously. "Kurosaki-san is right, it's a fair question. And it _is_ surprising he doesn't know since almost every spiritual being has heard what happened by now." Hitsugaya glared at him and Urahara said quickly, "But that's a story for another time. For now I'll just answer the main question. The only active members of the Gotei 13 here are Kuchiki-san and Hitsugaya-san. However Isshin, Tessai and myself used to be members, but for reasons which can be explained later we are now separate from Soul Society, although allied. Isshin married a human woman who gave birth to Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. They were born as humans with high spiritual pressure, but recently became Shinigami themselves. Ishida, Inoue and Yasutora on the other hand are humans who have developed powers. Ishida-san as you already know is a Quincy, while the other two have fairly…unique powers."

After looking at them all curiously for a moment Fugu slowly said, "Hmm…humans with unique powers working alongside a Quincy and non-soul society Shinigami, all allied with the Gotei 13. That must be an interesting story and I look forward to hearing it. But Shinigami separate from Gotei 13? Things really have changed. I wonder…" Fugu trailed off and he looked vaguely to the side; his mind clearly wandering again.

Seeing that Fugu was done speaking Ishida asked, "How did you end up the way you were last night. Those clouds…I haven't seen anything like that before."

Snapping back from his thoughts, Fugu calmly replied, "I'm not sure I trust you all enough to tell you that yet."

Seething, Hitsugaya said through his teeth, "This isn't friendly conversation. You are an unknown and possibly hostile being that is under investigation. This is an interrogation. Now answer the question."

Fugu looked Hitsugaya right in the eye and calmly replied, "Make me."

Hitsugaya scoffed, "Don't be childish."

"Oh I'm quite serious. There is nothing you can do to me to make me answer your questions. There is nothing I have for you to take away and I am already a broken man, so threats won't work. So whether or not I answer your questions is completely up to me."

Hitsugaya looked around at the others, and especially Karin, and he thought, _Even if I did want to take him back to Soul Society for more 'intense questioning' they would never let me._ He leaned back and sighed in annoyance, but said nothing.

After a quiet moment Rukia asked curiously, "From you're reiatsu last night I was able to see that you are a Shinigami. What position were you?"

"Well right now I am a weak and powerless spirit sealed in a gigai. But yes, before I was crippled I was a Shinigami. As for my position in the Gotei 13; I'd rather not say."

_Of course not,_ Hitsugaya muttered before saying, "I don't think we have any more questions that you're willing to answer." He looked at Fugu making it clear this was a dismissal.

As he stood Fugu said dryly, "Right. As I am tired, and you clearly wish to discuss the situation without me here I will be going to bed."

Just as Fugu started walking to the room where he had slept the night before, Ishida stood up and said, "I'll keep an eye on him. To make sure he doesn't eavesdrop." As Ishida followed Fugu out of the room his friends looked after him in surprise and Ichigo thought, _That's weird. Four-eyes would normally hate missing a meeting like this._

After he had closed the door and made sure they were alone, Ishida turned to Fugu, who had settled into the bed and was looking at him expectantly. "When you saw me today it looked like you recognized me. And you weren't surprised to find out I was a Quincy. In fact it looked like you had expected it. What do you know about me? What do you know about the Quincy? Why are you really here?" Ishida paused and looked Fugu straight in the eye. "Tell me everything."

_A/N: Oooh cliffhanger! Anyways, I mentioned the review that got me writing again was last month. I would have finished this sooner but I just started my first year of University, and then there was mid-terms…and yeah. Well at least that's the excuses I give myself._

_Also, I had intended for this chapter to go further into the story, but in order to flesh it out more I decided to extend this part of the story a bit more. And this chapter ended up being longer than expected. So I know I said this last chapter but… I'll do one more chapter like this and then things get interesting._

_I also got an idea for another Bleach fanfic recently. It centers around Ichigo's hollow powers and the idea of 'what if Urahara hadn't shown up during the final battle with Aizen?' and 'What ever happened to his hollow after he lost his Shinigami powers?'. It was inspired in part by other fanfics people have written (there are plenty involving Ichigo's hollow powers) and partly by an AMV I watched the other day on youtube. If you think it's a good idea message me, or mention it in a review…If you plan on reviewing._

_Lastly, some more official stuff. I would prefer to have a beta reader if anyone is willing to volunteer.[Edit] Found one![End Edit] And as I said last time, I need to do some Japanese translations if anyone cares to help it would be much appreciated. Message me if you're interested in volunteering for either of those. Also I am waiting for a certain someone to send me some information on a couple characters they're helping me with. You know who you are…now hurry up!_

_So thanks for reading, and please review as the input would be much appreciated! Also I know I say this every time but…I will try to get the next chapter up quicker this time! I am even planning on starting it tomorrow…or later today since I am writing this at 3 AM. So yeah. Until Next Time!_


	4. A Matter of Trust

_A/N: Okay. So I did start this chapter later in the day that the previous was released. However after writing the first scene I got writer's block. After that I kind of set it to the side and became distracted over the next while (partly evidenced in the fact that I wrote an oneshot and the first three chapters of a new story). Although there still aren't too many people showing interest in this, and the new story does have a sizable following…But I decided to get back to work on this as I do want to continue this story. Writer's block or no writer's block. And if I'm publishing this I clearly succeeded. So on to the story then!_

Chapter 4: A Matter of Trust

"So what are we going to do with this guy? We can't just let him hang around here right; not without knowing what he's planning?" Ichigo looked over at the door through which Ishida had just left with the man in question, before turning his gaze to everyone else. Although speaking to everyone, he was mostly looking to Urahara and Hitsugaya as the decision really came down to the three of them.

Urahara immediately replied while Hitsugaya was still considering, "This man, Fugu, still has yet to show any hostility or even ill intent, and until he does he is my guest, as much as any of you are." He then turned to Hitsugaya before continuing, "Speaking of which, I must ask you to please stop treating him like a criminal."

Hitsugaya flared a little at that. "He is a rogue Shinigami of unknown origins and intention. I won't ask you to let me bring him to Soul Society as I know that you won't allow it, but I will ask you to at least be wary. We still know very little about this man." Calmer now he remembered something and turning to face Urahara directly he asked, "Speaking of which, I assume you have been doing some research; have you found anything out?"

Smiling at the young captain's accurate assumption Urahara replied with clear interest, "Tessai and I did in fact spend most of the night going through our records. We were looking for any Shinigami of Vice-Captain level or higher who has gone missing over the last several hundred years. But other than Tessai, Yoruichi, Isshin, myself, and the Vizards there are only a few others who had gone missing. Of these others only one is still unaccounted for. An ex-captain of the 5th division named Sato Daisuke who went missing about 200 years ago. But his description doesn't match that of Fugu-san and the record of his powers doesn't have any mention of what we saw last night. There is no record of anyone of Fugu-san's description, or anyone with that power having gone missing."

Taking in this knowledge Hitsugaya nodded slowly before repeating Ichigo's earlier question and asking, "So what do you plan on doing then Urahara?"

Urahara smiled slyly. "Fugu-san himself said that he didn't want to answer certain questions because he felt he 'couldn't trust us yet'. So I think we should just be patient. Gain his trust. He doesn't seem like he will be satisfied to stay here in that condition forever. I think if we wait he will eventually give us the information we want."

Hitsugaya sighed. "You're probably right. I don't like it, but it seems like the only thing we can do." He turned to Rukia and added, "Vice-Captain Kuchiki, send a report to your captain with an update of the situation." After Rukia gave a quick reply of "Yes Captain." and went outside to make her report Hitsugaya turned back to the rest of the group and said, "I don't think there's anything more we can learn tonight. Everyone should probably head home and get some rest; but keep an eye out for anything strange, as Fugu might not be alone. We can meet again in a day or two to see if anything has changed."

After the clear dismissal Isshin immediately stood up and said quite loudly, "Okay! Time to head home for dinner! Follow me Kurosaki clan. You are welcome to join us too Hitsugaya-san. After all, I should get to know my future son-in-law!" At that Toshiro's face turned a little red and Karin gave her father a murderous glare, causing him to rush out the door. His daughters raced after him, with Toshiro walking behind with an annoyed expression.

When the others turned to Orihime, who was standing off to the side near the door to Fugu's room, she said shyly, "I'm going to wait for Ishida-kun." and gestured to the room. The others just nodded in reply and started leaving while Urahara and Tessai went back to their work around the shop.

Just as Ichigo was walking out the door and wondering to himself what Ishida was doing, Sado pulled him to the side and asked him quietly, "What do you think of all this?"

Ichigo looked at his best friend and understood what he was asking. Sado would follow him in whatever he decided, and so he wanted to know where Ichigo stood. Ichigo thought for a moment before answering the big man. "I don't like it any more than Toshiro does, but I think Urahara is right. We're not going to get anything out of Fugu by demanding answers. It looks like we'll just have to wait. But we don't know what might happen, so be ready to fight just in case." Sado grunted in agreement and gave a nod of farewell, which Ichigo returned, before Sado walked off down the street towards his house.

Ichigo returned Sado's wave as he turned the corner before walking over to his father's car parked across the street. Rukia was just getting there too, having finished her report. The two of them got in the now packed car, and as Ichigo sat in the passenger seat he threw a dirty look over his shoulder at Hitsugaya who was packed in close next to Karin. Toshiro went a little red, but just gave Ichigo a cold look back. Isshin started the car and they set off back to the Kurosaki house. It was a long drive.

x

As Urahara stood in the doorway to his shop watching the others leave a figure of a woman approached him from around the corner of the store. "Did you hear everything?"

The dark-skinned woman grinned back at her long time friend. "Of course. Are you doubting my talents?"

The shopkeeper smiled and tipped his hat forward, still not looking toward her. "Not at all. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes. So you're sure about this Kisuke?

"Yes, I need you to do this favour. And I'm sure we'll be joining you before long."

The woman smiles and snorts. "Of course you're sure. I'll just trust you know what you're doing with this."

The man with the hat just grins back slyly as they walk into the store. "As usual."

x

Shortly after arriving back at the Kurosaki household Yuzu prepared dinner with Rukia's help and everyone was now seated at the dinner table. Isshin was sitting at the head of the table with Toshiro on the opposite end, and Yuzu and Karin on one side across from Ichigo and Rukia. After a couple minutes of eating in awkward silence Isshin slowly started speaking. "So Hitsugaya-san…What are your intentions with my daughter." Everyone else at the table other than Rukia immediately glared at Isshin, and he quailed; shrinking down in his chair in an attempt to make himself as small as possible.

But his attempt to break the silence had worked, and as Ichigo started talking in an attempt to change the subject, Isshin allowed himself a small smirk that went unnoticed by the others. "So how are things going back in Soul Society Toshiro? Renji came by a few weeks back gloating about how he was the Captain of the Fifth now."

Toshiro had a small twinge of annoyance at Ichigo using his first name again, but he didn't say anything. With how much he saw the orange haired man now it had become a waste of effort to keep reminding him. Especially after he was called out on the fact that he let Karin use his first name without complaint. As he couldn't give a reasonable explanation that wouldn't lead to a fight he had to let it drop. "Yes. There have been a lot of promotions and exchanges throughout the ranks since the war. Soul Society has been scrambling to fill the gaps. We can't appear weak, especially right after what happened with Aizen. As well as Captain Abarai's promotion, Madarame was promoted to Captain of the 7th shortly after the war although he was reluctant, and Hisagi was promoted to Captain of the 9th after taking the Captains test just a couple of weeks ago. Apparently he had been working on his Bankai for several years. It was unfortunate he didn't achieve it in time for the war." Toshiro shrugged and took another bite of the dinner before continuing. "He did have a bit of trouble finding a Vice-Captain to replace him though. A Shinigami who appeared quite young seemed to have taken a liking to him and applied to be his Vice-Captain. But when he refused she proceeded to attack all of the other candidates until he finally let her be the Vice-Captain. I hear the other surviving candidates will be released from the 4th some time this week." Toshiro delivered this information in a completely calm tone, and showing no emotion on his face, while everyone else became fairly wide-eyed.

Karin was the first to speak. "Woah! Who is this girl?"

Rukia responded first, giving Toshiro a chance to eat. "I believe the new Vice-Captain of the 9th is named Fuma Maiko. I saw her when I was in Soul Society a week ago for the Vice-Captain's meeting. As you know, the appearance of souls doesn't necessarily reflect their true age, but in terms of physical appearance she looks to be about your age, maybe even a little younger. Mentally though she seemed even younger than that."

Toshiro started talking again. "Yes. Matsumoto said the new girl didn't seem too inclined to doing any work when she saw her at the Vice-Captain's meeting; and coming from Matsumoto that's really saying something. I hear she gets along well with Vice-Captain Kusajishi though."

Ichigo shuddered at the idea of the pink-haired Vice-Captain making friends with someone like that, and quickly tried to change the subject again. "Renji had mentioned that Yumichika was going to be his Vice-Captain. So how have they been? It's hard to imagine them working together. I would have thought Yumichika would be Ikkaku's Vice-Captain since they always seemed to work well together."

"Well 7th division already had a Vice-Captain, and Captain Madarame and Vice-Captain Tetsuzaemon seem to get along fine. Captain Abarai complains that Vice-Captain Ayasegawa spends more time on himself than on his duties but they seem fine too. I heard Captain Kuchiki has been having some trouble with his new Vice-Captain though."

Ichigo perked up at this news; eager to get some dirt on his one time rival. "Oh yeah? What's Byakuya's problem now?"

Toshiro sighed. "Apparently his new Vice-Captain is some young noble of the Murakami house lucky enough to get shikai, and who thought it would be fun to play Shinigami. So he had his father pull some strings and get him a spot as the 6th divisions new Vice-Captain. It's not unusual though, especially since the 6th division has always mostly made up of members from the noble houses. It was actually unusual that Captain Abarai had got into the division seeing as how he came from one of the outer districts of Rukongai. But I guess they couldn't find any nobles strong enough to be Vice-Captain at the time."

The conversation slowly dwindled from there, and after everyone had finished eating they decided to go to bed as it had been a long day. Rukia immediately headed up to the room she shared with Karin and Yuzu, while Isshin stayed to supervise as Toshiro and Ichigo did the dishes. "Stop dawdling Ichigo! Come on, wash faster!"

"Shut up old man! And why aren't you commenting on Toshiro!"

"Because he's doing a good job! Right, future-son-in-law!"

Toshiro just lowered his face over the sink more to hide his blush and worked faster. _The sooner I finish, the sooner I can get away._ And soon enough they were done. Isshin headed upstairs to his room, while Ichigo and Toshiro went up to Ichigo's room. Since the war Toshiro had started visiting the real world more often and Isshin had decided that Toshiro would stay in Ichigo's closet as Rukia once had, (though he didn't know that).

Once they had both changed into their sleepwear and were about to climb into bed Ichigo spoke up softly, with his back still facing Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro…"

Toshiro paused in the process of getting into bed and turned back to Ichigo, curious. "What is it Kurosaki?"

His back still turned, Ichigo said just loud enough for Toshiro to hear. "I don't know exactly what's between you and Karin…But if you hurt my sister…I'll kill you." Then without another word he climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

Normally Toshiro would have said a snappy come back or denied there was anything between him and Karin, but he knew it would be useless just then. So instead he just climbed into the closet, shut the door, and lay down. As he drifted off to sleep Ichigo's words ran through his head. _If you hurt my sister…I'll kill you._

x

The next morning was hectic as everyone got ready for the day. By mutual silent agreement neither Toshiro nor Ichigo spoke of what Ichigo had said the night before. Sitting in an armchair in the living room, Toshiro watched as everyone bustled around him. After a quick breakfast everyone went their separate ways. Ichigo and Rukia went off to Karakura High. Karin said a quick bye to Toshiro before going with Yuzu to their school. Isshin rushed off to the part of the building that housed the Kurosaki Clinic saying over his shoulder, _Busy day!_

After everyone had left Toshiro sighed and leaned back in the chair. _What should I do until they get back._ After some deliberation he decided he would pay a visit to Fugu and then go to patrol the town. Take out any hollows that popped up to take some work off of the others, and maybe have a look at the place Fugu materialized to see if he could find any clues. His task in mind Toshiro hoisted himself out of the chair. He was about to reach for the gikongan in his pocket, but decided against it. Over the last year he had gotten used to the gigai and he decided to stretch his artificial legs. So he put on his shoes and set out walking over to Urahara's Shop.

x

"Hey, what are you looking for idiot?" The raven haired girl asked the orange-haired teen beside her.

As they approached the doors to the school Ichigo stopped glancing around and turned back to Rukia, asking absentmindedly, "What do you mean?"

"You look like Chappy if she lost her ears," she replied, completely serious.

Ichigo decided to just ignore the Chappy comment this time. "I was just looking for Ishida. I wanted to ask him about what happened last night. Normally he would never duck out of a meeting like that."

A thoughtful look crossed Rukia's face and she said, "Hmm…you're right. What do you think is going on?"

"Well clearly I don't know midget! That's why I'm looking for him!"

Said midget smirked and crossed her arms. "Well maybe you should turn around then."

As Ichigo turned he said, "What do you mea-" before stopping and jumping back in surprise as he came face to face with Ishida. "GAH!"

With a completely bored expression Ishida simply said in exasperation. "What do you want Kurosaki?"

After recovering from his shock Ichigo just shouts back, "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that!?"

Still unperturbed Ishida replied, "Well it's not my fault if you're completely oblivious to your surroundings."

Then, as Ishida walked around Ichigo and started heading towards the doors to the school and Ichigo continued standing there fuming Rukia spoke up in a bland and slightly annoyed tone. "Wasn't there something else you were planning on asking him idiot?"

Ichigo's anger vanished in an instant as he remembered. "Oh yeah…" Then he whipped around to face Ishida again and snapped, "Hey! Four-eyes! Get back here!"

Ishida walked back over to the unlikely pair with an extremely annoyed expression and said with deadly seriousness, "What."

A little unnerved at the Quincy's severity Ichigo asked curiously, "I wanted to know what happened with you last night. You went off with that Fugu guy by yourself. Did he tell you anything?"

A little too quickly Ishida said, "Of course not," before continuing a little easier, "that man is too guarded. It will be a while yet before we can get anything out of him." Then with a smirk he finished with, "He loves his secrets." Without saying another word he stalked off into the school, leaving Ichigo and Rukia standing on the steps.

Ichigo stared after his one time rival curiously. Ishida had seemed nervous, and even Ichigo could see that. He knew there was something wrong.

Ishida was hiding something.

x

A flash of fire. Searing pain. A voice screaming. A swirling blast of wind pushing him away. And then nothing. Endless floating. A quiet incomprehensible babble of voices. Millions of blurred landscapes. Hearing without ears. Seeing without eyes.

Fugu shot up to a sitting position in the unfamiliar bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He brought up his thin hand to wipe his face and noticed the young white-haired captain from before was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Bad dream?" the boy asked derisively.

The older man chuckled at the understatement. The dream…no, memory…haunted him. He would never forget it. It drove him; the horrible injustice and the endless hell that followed it. He pulled himself back to the present, lest his expression give too much away to this unfamiliar person. "You have no idea."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Fugu smirked at the attempted grab for information. As he eased himself back down to lie flat on the bed again he said, "I'd rather not."

The young captain… Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th division, Fugu remembered the boy announcing it grandly the day before…sighed. "I figured as much." He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look over at Fugu. "Still not in the mood to tell me anything at all yet are you?"

A bit surprised at Hitsugaya's easy acceptance of his evasive answer Fugu asked curiously, "Not going to interrogate me today? I thought I'd have to go through a good few more sessions of being yelled at or threatened before you'd give up."

Hitsugaya turned to look vaguely over at the wall and calmly replied, "No. Urahara is right. I can see that it wouldn't do any good now. You're too smart; you would see right through any tactic we would use. So I just thought I'd stop by and see if you had decided to open up yet. But that's clearly not the case, and I'm just wasting my time." He sighed and pushed off the wall and started towards the door. "I'll come back later to see if you've changed your mind."

As Hitsugaya was just reaching the door Fugu said softly, "That girl…Karin…what would you do if someone were to hurt her? Kill her even. Someone you once trusted and followed. How would you react? Would you seek revenge? Would you hunt them down and try and kill them yourself in turn?"

The white haired boy stopped in the doorway and rested his hand on the frame. In his minds-eye he saw himself standing over the bleeding (and supposedly dead) body of his childhood friend, and staring into the kindly face of a man he had once trusted as this man told him about how he had deceived them all. He remembered how he had sworn he would kill that man, and over the next year nearly died several times in the attempt. He remembered how despite his efforts she had died anyways. The boy, mature beyond his apparent years, said one word before he walked out of the room leaving the crippled man to his thoughts.

"Undoubtedly."

x

Sometime later, Toshiro sat on the edge of a roof watching a street in Karakura town and waiting for Karin and Yuzu to get off school. As he sat there he thought of what the old man, Fugu, had said. After he left Urahara's shop Toshiro had patrolled the town, killing a couple of hollows that popped up, before stopping on this roof to wait and think. He'd been thinking about what that man had said since he left the shop. Even when he fought the hollows his mind had been elsewhere. It was a good thing they were just weak hollows and didn't require much thought to beat.

_What did it mean?_ he thought. _Both for him and for me. Why did he ask a question like that? What did the question reveal about him, and more importantly, what did my answer reveal about me?_ As he considered the implications of his encounter with the crippled man Toshiro became lost in thought; so it wasn't until she called out to him that he noticed Karin was there.

"Hey Toshiro!"

Finally pulled from his reverie Toshiro looked up to see Karin cheerfully waving to him from across the street, while Yuzu stood shyly beside her giving a slight wave. Toshiro smiled back at them and gave a small wave before calmly hopping down from the roof and strolling over to them. Yuzu winced slightly when she saw Toshiro fall to the ground as she still wasn't entirely used to the abilities of Shinigami. Once he had reached them Toshiro nodded to Yuzu saying politely, "Hey Yuzu," before turning to Karin and asking, "Are you ready?"

Immediately understanding what Toshiro meant, Karin nodded in reply. "Yeah." Then she turned to Yuzu. "Could you tell Dad and Ichigo that me 'n Toshiro went to play soccer?"

Yuzu whined back, "Are you going to train again? But I want to come along this time."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise Toshiro turned to Karin. "You told her?"

With a similar expression of surprise Karin replied, "Of course I told her, she's my twin. Besides, Yuzu isn't going to tell anybody." Then turning to her twin Karin pleaded, "Come on Yuzu, if none of us come home they're going to get suspicious. Maybe you can come next time. And I still train with you when I can."

"Why can't we just tell them we're training? And I know we train together, but Hitsugaya-kun was trained by the Gotei 13 directly."

"Goat-chin probably won't care much, but Ichi-nii would flip if he found out. You know that."

A little disappointed but unable to find a flaw with Karin's point, Yuzu simply replied, "I guess you're right. Well have fun." Then she looked at them severely making them both flinch back a little. "But I want to come next time too."

Unnerved by the normally shy girl's sudden glare, Toshiro nevertheless manage to reply calmly, "Of course Yuzu. I'm sure we can figure something out for next time." And with that they said their goodbyes and Karin and Toshiro went off to Urahara's shop, while Yuzu was left to walk home alone.

x

When the two arrived at the Urahara shop they found a red haired boy sitting on an overturned basket, watching a dark haired girl sweep around the outside of the shop. Upon seeing the two Karin said casually, "Hey Jinta. Hey Ururu." Toshiro simply nodded at them.

Jinta casually hopped to his feet and drawled, "Oh, hey Karin. You two here to train again, or see that cripple guy?" while Ururu shyly muttered greetings that none of them could hear.

"Nah, we're just here to train this time."

"Alright. Maybe I'll come watch later."

As Karin and Toshiro walked into the shop they heard Ururu say quietly, "But Jinta-kun we need to finish cleaning the shop…" To which Jinta replied, "You can't tell me what to do!" The two children continued bickering as the Shinigami continued into the back room of the shop, where they found Urahara and Fugu having tea.

"Yes, Tessai does make good-" Stopping mid-sentence as he noticed his guests, Urahara turned and greeted them while Fugu looked up at them curiously. "Oh hello Kurosaki-san, Hitsugaya-san; what brings you to my humble shop?"

Hitsugaya spoke up first saying, "Just here to train today."

Fugu's eyes flashed in response. "Really? Mind if I watch?"

Hitsugaya's brows furrowed angrily and he opened his mouth to respond – But Karin cut across what he was going to say with, "No that's fine." As she spoke she put a hand on Hitsugaya's arm and gave him a meaningful look that seemed to say, _We need him to trust us._ The young captain seemed to understand as he sighed and backed off the subject.

The other two watched the exchange with interest, and when they finished Urahara said cheerily, "While you two may know where the training area is, Fugu-san doesn't. So if you would all just follow me!" With that he strode over to the trapdoor with the others trailing behind him. After throwing open the hatch with a flourish he jumped down and disappeared below; Karin and Toshiro quickly followed behind him. Not being in the best condition, Fugu followed them down the ladder at a much slower pace.

Once he had reached the bottom of the ladder, Fugu looked around at the vast cavern he was now in. The walls were made of stone and stretched high up to the roof, which had somehow been made to look like the sky. The floor of the cavern appeared to be dirt with rocks of varying sizes strewn throughout; from pebbles to massive boulders many times larger than a person. To his surprise Fugu also saw trees throughout this wasteland. Although they didn't have any leaves and looked as though they were dying. Still looking around in wonder Fugu said to Urahara, "Did you build this yourself? It's magnificent."

Appearing seemingly from nowhere, Tessai said joyfully with tears in his eyes, "Do you really like it! Oh, thank you! We worked very hard!"

As Fugu jerked a little in surprise at the big man's sudden appearance, Urahara said in cheerful appreciation, "Yes, thank you Fugu-san! It is a masterpiece created by a combination of chic swankiness from our hyper-technology, and we completed it all in one night!" Fugu simply nodded and continued to examine the massive room.

Ignoring the others antics, and without a word Karin and Toshiro took their gikongan out of their pockets and popped them in their mouths. Instantly their souls separated from their bodies in Shinigami form; leaving their bodies in the hands of the artificial souls, who instantly retreated to watch from a safe distance. Hitsugaya was wearing his captain's haori over his Shinigami robes as usual, and Karin was in normal Shinigami robes but with her sleeves cut off; a style she'd picked up from Yoruichi. Still without speaking they drew their sealed zanpakuto and moved to stand in a fairly open area, about twenty feet apart. Toshiro's sealed blade was in the form of a katana with a light blue handle wrap and a black and gold 4-pointed crossguard with curved points, while Karin's was a wakizashi with a black and red handle wrap and a black and gold cross guard similar to Toshiro's but with sharp points. As Urahara, Tessai and Fugu moved over to make themselves comfortable at a safe distance alongside the artificial souls to watch the training session, Hitsugaya finally spoke. In a calm tone he said, "Are you ready Karin? We'll start with our zanpakuto sealed this time."

A little nervous, Karin simply responded by saying, "Yes." Then without another word the two leapt towards each other; their swords colliding with a loud metallic clang.

x

Other than the two of them the Kurosaki house was empty for the moment. So Ichigo and Rukia had decided to watch a movie, at Ichigo's suggestion. As they sat on the couch in the living room, Ichigo's arm slowly creeping around Rukia's shoulders, the front door opened and Yuzu walked in. Ichigo's arm instantly shot back to his side, unnoticed by either of the girls, and he casually said, to distract them from noticing his blush, "Oh hey Yuzu. Where are Karin and Toshiro?"

Upon seeing the two Yuzu sweetly said, "Hi Onii-chan. Hi Rukia-chan. Oh, they went to play soccer somewhere."

Expecting some reaction to this, Rukia immediately looked at Ichigo. When she saw that he didn't seem concerned she asked curiously, "I'm surprised you're not complaining about them being off somewhere together."

Studiously continuing to stare at the television screen Ichigo replied, "Che. Should I be?"

With a smirk Rukia shot back, "No, but that hasn't stopped you before, idiot."

Ichigo's brow twinged in annoyance, but he still didn't turn. "They'll be fine. Toshiro's a good guy. He'll look after her."

Rukia's eyebrows rose in further surprise; she could tell it still made him uncomfortable, but she respected the fact that he was mature enough to at least make an attempt to accept what was going on and leave them be. Knowing he didn't want to talk about it she didn't say anything more, but she wasn't surprised by what he said next.

"Hey Rukia, want to go do some training?"

"What about the movie?"

Ichigo just shrugged and said, "Movie's getting boring and we should probably do some training anyway. Don't want to get rusty, especially with all the stuff that's going on." _That, and the plan with the movie isn't going to work now that Yuzu is here. Plus I need to let off some steam anyway._

"I guess you're right. We haven't trained in a while after all."

As the pair of them got off the couch and turned off the movie Ichigo called to Yuzu in the kitchen. "Hey Yuzu, we're going over to Urahara's shop!"

Yuzu instantly paled and stammered, "Oh. Um…Actually. W..Would you be able to stay…and ah…help me with dinner?"

Not noticing his sister's nervousness Ichigo instead turned to Rukia with a pleading look that just seemed to say, _I need this!_

Rukia smiled and for a second Ichigo thought she wouldn't help, but she turned back to Yuzu with an apologetic loo and said, "Sorry Yuzu, but we really do need to do some training. How about Ichigo and I do all the cooking tomorrow night?" This time it was Ichigo's turn to suddenly go pale.

At a loss, Yuzu just said, "O..Okay. That's fine."

As Ichigo was still stunned at the prospect of them cooking, Rukia thanked her for both of them and they left. As the door closed behind them and Yuzu heard Ichigo shouting something along the lines of, "Why did you tell her we would do that!?" Yuzu smiled grimly. _Sorry Karin-chan; I tried._ Then with a sigh she decided to get started on making a big dinner. It was going to be an interesting night. She just wasn't sure if she was disappointed she wouldn't get to see it…or glad she wouldn't get caught in the cross fire.

x

Fugu was watching the fight with rapt attention. Following the initial clash Karin and Hitsugaya both jumped back, only to clash together again a moment later. After a few more such clashes Karin tried a different tactic. She jumped forward as usual, but at the last second she dodged to the side and slashed at his back. Hitsugaya managed to block the strike fairly easily, but his eyes widened in response; impressed at the change of strategy. "That was a good move. Keep it up." Toshiro said encouragingly. In response Karin grinned and renewed her attack.

After that, things got more interesting. Karin continued to try dodging around him. She would also perform multiple strikes whenever they clashed; trying to push him back or knock his blade to the side and leave him open to attack, but to no avail.

Fugu continued watching for a while. Then during a brief lull he strode forward, catching their attention, and called, "Could you stop for a minute?" They were both rightfully confused by the request, but they stopped and looked at him questioningly. Next he gestured to Karin and said, "Come over here. Karin was it?"

Despite the clearly disapproving look Hitsugaya was giving them, Karin decided to humour the crippled old man and walked over. "Yeah that's my name. Now what do you want?"

"I just want to help." Fugu replied good-naturedly. Then he continued, despite Karin's incredulous expression. He lowered his voice so only Karin could hear and asked, "I'm assuming the young captain is the one who taught you to use your sword, right?"

Not seeing where he was going with this Karin simply said, "Yeah?" not bothering to lower her voice.

Not put off by her tone, Fugu simply smiled and said in a lowered voice, "It's just that his weapon is different from yours, and his fighting style does not suit your skills. So, while what he taught you is no doubt good, you need to adapt it to yourself and make your own fighting style." Seeing that he now had Karin's full attention Fugu grinned and continued. "For starters, your blade is shorter than his and more suited to faster combat and quick strikes. Judging by what I've seen of your abilities, and the fact that the sealed state of your blade appears as such, I would suggest that sort of fighting style would be better suited to you than the more reckless and upfront style of our young captain here. You can also take advantage of your shorter blade by getting inside his guard so that he can't block as easily. Now go try again and think about what I said." Then he gestured back towards the field.

Karin was surprised at the value of the advice the man had given; or more accurately might be that she was surprised that he _had_ given her advice. And with a wondering, "Thank you," she started back towards the sparring field.

Before he went to back to where the others were Fugu shouted one last thing after the girl. "Just remember Kurosaki-san! Adapt! Find out what works best for you, and use it!" Then he sat back to see if she did things any different.

And she didn't disappoint. Once they got back into position they both sprang forward again. But rather than the usual clash or dodge around, Karin dropped low under Hitsugaya's attack, getting in close, and slashed upwards. Unable to block Hitsugaya was forced to jump backwards to avoid the slash. But Karin didn't give him time to recover, and instead pressed her advantage. She raced after him, prompting an attack, only to parry it and get inside his guard for another slash, causing him to have to dodge away again. But she kept after him, attacking rapidly; stabbing and slashing with reckless abandon. This continued, with Hitsugaya blocking all the attacks until finally one slipped through and opened a small cut on his side.

The cut wasn't of big concern, but it was enough that Hitsugaya felt they could move up to the next level. So he dodged away again, and before Karin could pursue him he called out, "Stop!" Karin immediately complied and cast him a questioning look as to what he had called a stop. After a meaningful glance at Fugu, Hitsugaya said, "You're clearly getting the hang of regular combat with sealed swords, so I thought we'd move on to sparring with our swords released."

Karin's expression of confusion instantly vanished to be replaced with one of excitement, and she darted back to her starting position. She'd been looking forward to this. Fugu too seemed excited at the promise of seeing them fight with their swords released.

Once Hitsugaya was back in his starting position as well he asked again, "Are you ready?"

This time there was no hesitation in the reply. "Oh yeah!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Strike, Kasai no tsume!" _(A/N: Means 'Fire Claw' in English)_

The katana in Hitsugaya's hand grew slightly longer and a chain extended from the hilt with a crescent shaped blade at the end, while the temperature in the cavern seemed to simultaneously drop as his reiatsu increased. But moments after the temperature shot back up as Karin's reiatsu increased and the wakizashi she was holding changed into kusarigama. The handle and blade of the sickle appeared to be made of one piece of a greyish metal, and the handle was wrapped in black and red cloth the same as the wakizashi. At the other end of the chain which extended from the bottom of the sickle's handle was a spherical weight about the size of a soccer ball. Karin held the sickle in her right hand, while her left hand held the chain at the opposite end, near the weight. And despite the weight's size, Karin seemed to have no trouble carrying it.

The two silently appraised each other for a moment. Then without warning Karin darted to one side, flipped into the air, and kicked the weight towards Hitsugaya shouting, "O no soko!" _(A/N: Means 'Tail strike' in English)_. As the weight sped towards him the chain lengthened and fire gathered around the weight to the point where it was no longer visible, and just appeared as a large ball of fire. Hitsugaya quickly dashed out of the way of the fireball and slashed his sword across the space between himself and the expected impact. Ice sprang from his blade, forming a wall just before the ball of fire struck, protecting him from the explosion.

The heat from the blast evaporated the ice wall into steam, temporarily obscuring the area. Karin instantly retracted the chain to its previous length and stood a short distance from the edge of the cloud trying to peer in. Suddenly a large dragon of ice with red eyes burst out the top of the cloud and flew towards Karin with its jaws wide. Unable to dodge, Karin instead slashed her sickle towards it, causing a wave of fire to burst forth from the blade to strike the oncoming dragon full in the face. The ice dragon wasn't stopped, but the attack slowed it just enough for Karin to be able dodge out of the way…right into the path of a charging boy-captain.

Karin lifted the chain up just in time to catch Hitsugaya's blade, and then proceeded to try and counter with a slash at his exposed chest, but he jumped back to avoid it, wrenching his blade free as he did.

"Nice counter!" Toshiro called. "But you should have used one of your fire attacks while I was in the steam cloud. You may not have been able to see me, but I was more blind than you were."

Karin nodded wordlessly, completely focused on the battle. She charged forward and slashed at his chest with the sickle, causing him to block with his sword. But while he was blocking the sickle she swung the weight around to come at him from behind. Hitsugaya used shunpo to get away to a safe distance and avoid being clobbered by the heavy weight.

Before Karin could follow, the ice dragon appeared and lunged towards her again. She immediately jumped backwards and threw the weigh towards the dragons open maw shouting, "O no soko!" The weight turned into a ball of fire again just before it plunged into the dragon's open jaws. After a moment the ball exploded, and shattered the dragon from the inside.

Once she had retracted the weight again Karin used shunpo to appear right in front of Hitsugaya and slash a wave of fire towards him. Hitsugaya instantly slashed a wave of ice in response. As the two waves collided the Shinigami bolstered them with their reiatsu, causing an explosion that threw them back.

After they had pulled themselves from rubble caused by their respective impacts, Karin and Hitsugaya faced off. Then they both charged towards one another and simultaneously threw forth the chain attachments of their zanpakuto to wrap around the other. Still unintentionally synchronized they yanked the other towards them, causing the two to fly together and collide; still bound in the others chain, resulting in fairly awkward positioning. So of course a certain orange haired teenager chose this moment to make his presence known.

"Hey! What's going on here!?"

Realizing the position they were in, Karin and Toshiro instantly sealed their swords again and jumped apart as the chains faded away. They then turned to see Ichigo striding towards them already in his spirit form, and with a highly annoyed expression on his face. A ways behind him they could see Rukia standing sheepishly, also in her spirit form, alongside their bodies which were being controlled by their artificial souls; Kon and Chappy.

After they had moved to a safe distance Toshiro spoke first. "This isn't what it looks like Ichigo." The audience that had been watching the sparring match continued watching this new event without even a surprise or shift in expression.

"So you two weren't just sparring?"

Karin replied for them this time. "No, Ichi-nii we were just–! Oh wait sparring? Yeah we were." After her blush faded from her initial assumption as to the cause of his anger she finished speaking, feeling a little guilty about their secret sparring.

"But Yuzu said you were playing soccer?" Ichigo said, his voice actually sounding almost calm; showing only a hint of his held back anger.

Her guilt giving way slightly to anger, Karin shot back, "That's because we all knew you would react like this! I know you're just trying to stop us from getting hurt, but Yuzu and I need to train so we can protect ourselves!"

Ichigo just sighed and his anger mostly faded away. "I've known you two have been secretly training for a while. The thing I'm most annoyed about is that you didn't tell me."

Karin's was taken aback. This was the second time that day that Ichigo had surprised someone so completely. "Wha–? B-But how did you know?"

He simply said, "Rukia told me." Then after a moment he continued shamefacedly, "She's also the one who showed me that if I wanted to keep you safe, the best way would be to make sure you were well trained. Otherwise this might have gone much worse."

Looking past Ichigo at Rukia, who was blushing a little, Karin said, "Oh. Well thanks Rukia."

Regaining her composure Rukia said sternly, "Well someone had to talk some sense into this idiot."

A little annoyed at this Ichigo spoke up again. "Not going to thank me for not freaking out."

Karin calmly replied, "Well if it weren't for Rukia you would have, so why should I be thanking you."

Ichigo just stood there blinking for a few moments before saying, "Oh…I guess you're right…" After a few more awkward moments a grin split across Ichigo's face and he drew his zanpakuto saying, "Well we're all here to train aren't we? So we might as well get started then. And as your big brother it's my duty to teach you to fight, so let's go Karin!"

A grin split Karin's face, almost identical to her brother's, and she drew her zanpakuto again. "Alright Onii-san! Let's go!" Then she released her zanpakuto, as Ichigo's was constantly released, and together the charged forward.

While Rukia and Toshiro stood watching the sparring match, dumbstruck by their friend's behaviour, Fugu quietly asked Urahara, "Do they do this often?"

As they continued watching the sparring match, forgotten in the background, Urahara responded in a likewise quiet tone. "The whole Kurosaki family seems quite hot-headed. Even Yuzu, despite her normally shy nature, has her moments on occasion. I think they get it from their father."

Without pulling his eyes from the fight, Fugu simply nodded and made a slight sound of agreement. "Mmmm."

Quickly recovering from their shock, Rukia and Toshiro soon joined in the training session alongside the Kurosakis, while Kon and Chappy moved over to watch with the others. After a while the four paired off, with Ichigo and Toshiro sparring, and Rukia and Karin sparring, so that they could fight someone closer to their own level and Ichigo and Toshiro could use their Bankai.

Some time later the four began to tire, and after reclaiming their bodies from the artificial souls they went back to the Kurosaki house for dinner. Tessai followed after them to check on the shop, leaving just Fugu and Urahara lagging behind.

As the two leisurely walked side-by-side to the ladder back to the shop Fugu calmly spoke. "I'm surprised no one objected to my presence during the training session; not even young Captain Hitsugaya. Are none of you suspicious of me anymore, Urahara-san?"

"Oh, many still are. But we can hardly expect you to open yourself to us if we don't first do the same. Even Hitsugaya-san is starting to understand this."

Nearing the base of the ladder they stopped and Fugu turned to Urahara saying slyly, "Yet I still haven't seen what you can do?"

"Ah, Fugu-san; not even my closest friends know everything that I can do." Urahara gave Fugu a knowing smile before turning and beginning the climb up to the shop. Fugu gave a similar smile up after the shopkeeper before following him.

x

The night and following morning passed uneventfully; especially for Fugu who had nothing to do but hang out around the shop. So it was to his great surprise when a certain blonde-haired girl showed up at the store to visit him.

Fugu was lounging on the bed in the room he'd been given when Urahara's voice drifted back to him. "Fugu-san! Kurosaki-san is here to see you!"

As he got off the bed, grabbed his cane, and started towards the door Fugu said back, "I think you will have to be more specific than that!" But when he reached the door and walked into the sitting room he was surprised to find it was the Kurosaki he had least expected to see. "Oh, hello," he said in surprise to the smallest, and most reserved, of the Kurosaki family, as she stood politely next to the shopkeeper, who was wearing his customary sly smile. "Yuzu isn't it?"

Yuzu gave a slight bow in greeting and said kindly, "Yes. Nice to meet you Fugu-san." Then she held out a small container and added, "I brought you some leftovers from our dinner last night."

Taking them from her with a smile and a slight chuckle Fugu said, "It wasn't necessary, as I can assure you that Urahara-san _is_ feeding me. But thank you anyways, and I'm sure it will be delicious."

Yuzu blushed at the compliment and said, "Your welcome." Then she added, a little shyly, "I don't have school today and I thought about how you probably haven't left the shop yet…so I thought that…if you like…I could show you around town?"

Noticing that Urahara didn't seem surprised by this suggestion at all, Fugu thought that he may have suggested it himself. But nonetheless he acted like he hadn't noticed this and simply said, "I would love that. Thank you."

Urahara cut in for a moment, gesturing at the leftovers container and saying, "How about I take that off your hands while you two are out?"

As he handed the leftovers to Urahara, Fugu said, "I would appreciate that Urahara-san." Then turning to Yuzu he said, "Shall we go then Kurosaki-san?" She nodded and with that they set out.

As they left Urahara shouted after them, "You kids have fun then!" to which Yuzu blushed and Fugu just chuckled.

During their trip around town Yuzu showed him: Mashiba Middle school, where she and Karin went to school, the Karakura Community Park, the Karakura shopping district, the Karakura Hospital, and even the Kurosaki house although they didn't go inside. Throughout the first half of the tour Fugu's normally sly and aloof demeanor seemed to slip away as he gazed wonderingly at everything; not even noticing the stares he was getting because of his misshapen appearance. He was like a newborn child seeing everything for the first time.

Around the time they were passing the Kurosaki house and beginning to circle back toward Urahara's shop Fugu seemed to have gotten used to everything enough that he was able to make conversation as they walked, though he would still look around quite a bit. "So Kurosaki-san, I recall Urahara saying that you became a shinigami only recently, how did that happen?"

"Please just call me Yuzu." She said sweetly before asking, "Have you been told yet everything that happened with my brother a year ago?"

Fugu nodded to acknowledge her request. "Yes I spoke with Urahara about that yesterday. Amazing what your brother and his friends did. And one would never guess he was so powerful just seeing him."

"Yes. I myself didn't find out about all of that until about a month afterwards. Karin already knew some of it because she could see spirits, but I could only sense them slightly and see blurred outlines. It was Toshiro-kun who told us. He had met Karin when he was stationed here during the war and afterwards he started coming to visit and told us everything. After that me and Karin decided to get Urahara to help us become Shinigami…and here we are."

Fugu nodded in thought. "Mmmm…But how did the transformation itself happen? Did you use that Shattered Shaft method like your brother?"

"Yes. But unlike Urahara, Ichigo told us about what to do, and so we were able to do it quick enough to avoid awakening our inner hollows." Yuzu shuddered at the thought of what that would have been like.

Fugu just nodded at this information as well. After a few more minutes of walking and Yuzu pointing things out on occasion, he spoke again. "Ichigo-san and Kuchiki-san haven't noticed how they feel about each other yet have they?" Despite it being a question, he made it sound more like a statement of fact.

Yuzu giggled and replied, "No, but it seems like everyone else has. At least Karin-chan and Toshiro-kun can see how _they_ feel about each other. But they just don't seem to know what to do about it."

Fugu just smiled benignly and they continued walking in silence. Some time later Yuzu pointed out the Karakura High School, and seeing that Fugu was getting tired told him that it wasn't much farther back to the Urahara Shop. Shortly after Fugu saw Yuzu stop walking and tense up, and upon seeing the serious look on her face immediately asked, "Is it a Hollow!?"

Yuzu nodded and quickly pulled a gikongan from her pocket and popped it into her mouth as she turned toward the end of the street. Her spirit form emerged, wearing its Shinigami robes with a wakizashi identical to Karin's, but with a white and light blue handle wrap and squared off edges on the crossguard, on her hip. She immediately told the artificial soul in her body to hide down a nearby alley, drew her zanpakuto, and looked down towards the end of the street just as a Hollow rounded the corner.

It was a fairly large hollow; as tall as some of the smaller buildings it was passing by. It was muscular with clawed hands and feet resembling paws, dark grey skin, and its face seemed elongated like a snout. The mask it wore was shaped to fit its lengthened face and had sharpened teeth and dark blue lines extending backward from the eyes. If it weren't for its size, lack of fur and the Hollow hole in its chest, Yuzu might have said it was a hollowified Werewolf. It walked in a half crouch, occasionally using its arms as extra legs to speed it forward, and the rumblings and craters from its walking quickly caused the civilians to panic and flee the street. Upon seeing Yuzu and Fugu it spoke in a slightly growling and echoed voice, "What have we here? A little Shinigami come out to play?" It sniffed the air like a dog and continued, "You smell good. And what's that with you? It smells off…Whatever; it doesn't matter…It will make a wonderful desert!" Then it pounced forward.

Yuzu went to block, but as she did she remembered Fugu behind her and turned her head slightly towards him. "You can't fight him. Go in the alley with–" But then the Hollow collided with her while she was distracted. She managed to block well enough to avoid serious injury, but she was still knocked off her feet and sent flying down the street.

Seeing the girl on the ground and the Hollow readying to strike Fugu instinctively dropped his cane and tried to run forward but could only manage a stumble because of his crippled form. He was able to reach her before the Hollow however and threw himself in the way just as it swiped at her with its claws. The claws raked across his chest and he was thrown into a wall. He was still conscious, but he was too weak to be able to stand, and could only watch as the Hollow turned towards where he lay bleeding on the ground. _Damn this body! I can't do anything! I have to last a little longer. Just long enough to get my true body back. But first I have to survive this fight._ The Hollow prepared to pounce on the bleeding man. _If I can…_

"Flow, Heion izumi!" _(A/N: Means 'Peaceful Spring' in English)_ The cry came from down the street and both Fugu and the Hollow turned toward the source to see Yuzu standing again with a determined look in her eye. She was holding a short dagger with the middle of its blade curved down exposing the circular top of the hilt, giving it an appearance similar to that of a garden trowel. But there was hardly anytime to take this in, as just as they turned she swung her arm down and a rope of water shot from the exposed top of her zanpakuto's hilt to fly forward and wrap around the wolf Hollow's neck. Then she swung her arm to the side and the water whip pulled threw the Hollow into a building.

As Yuzu fought the Hollow, Fugu felt his strength returning. Glancing down at the wound on his chest he saw that it was slowly closing. He sat himself up against the wall and looked around to find out why. He saw that some of the water from Yuzu's zanpakuto was falling in a light stream to the ground and had flowed across the ground to form a puddle under him, and where it touched him it seemed to be glowing. Yuzu shot him a brief smile to reassure him before returning her attention to the Hollow; not to be caught off guard again.

Once the Hollow extracted itself from the building it growled at Yuzu and said, "You took me by surprise there, but I won't be so easily bested again girl!" It jerked its head toward her and snapped its jaws in an attempt to bite her by she jumped to the side to dodge it.

As the creature flew by Yuzu pointed her zanpakuto at the creature's chest and shouted, "Mizu funryū: Nawa!"_ (A/N: Means 'Water Jet: Ropes' in English)_ A burst of high pressure water burst from her zanpakuto and slammed the Hollow into a wall, and before it could react the stream of water split and wrapped around it around it, pinning it. While the creature couldn't move Yuzu jumped forward and landed on its chest, before it could break free, and she slammed her oddly shaped dagger into the center of Hollow's mask.

The Hollow shrieked and began to dissolve into spirit particles, and Yuzu quickly hopped back to the ground. She stood there for a moment before she jerked in sudden remembrance and rushed over to Fugu asking, "Are you okay!? Oh, I shouldn't have got distracted!"

To his surprise he did feel okay…well as okay as he had been the last couple of days. He struggled to his feet and leaned against the wall, saying as he did, "I'm fine, thanks to you. And while, no you shouldn't have allowed yourself to be distracted, we both survived and you learned your lesson; albeit painfully." Still leaning against the wall he added after a moment, "Would you mind grabbing my cane?"

Yuzu blushed and muttered, "Thank you," before rushing over to grab his cane from where he had dropped it in the street. As she picked it up and walked back over to him she sealed her zanpakuto again, all the water it made disappearing with it, and called down the alley, "It's safe now Yuki. You can come out."

As Fugu took his cane and stood up fully again without the support of the wall, he saw Yuzu's body, still driven by the artificial soul 'Yuki', burst from the alley shouting, "Yay! We won!" Seeing Yuzu and Fugu standing by the wall nearby it rushed over to closely examine Fugu; saying excitedly, "Oh no! It looks like the Hollow must of beat you up bad! You look terrible!"

Yuzu blushed a very deep red, and Fugu simply smirked and said, "No, my wounds are healed. This is just the way I am."

Before the artificial soul could say anything more Yuzu quickly reclaimed her body and stuffed the gikongan in her pocket. Still blushing she said quietly, "Sorry…"

Fugu simply waved it off, saying, "It's fine. I'm aware of how I look in this form; I made it after all. Anyways it's not my true form and it's only temporary. Hopefully…" His hand wandered up to the tears in his shirt and the now healed flesh underneath it. "How did you do that? The healing."

"The water made by my zanpakuto is able to heal anyone so long as it's touching them and I can supply the required reiryoku."

"Impressive. That is a very useful ability. And I'm not just saying that because I'd be bleeding on the ground without it." Fugu said with a slight smile.

The danger passed, the two finished there walk back to the Urahara Shop uneventfully. Upon their arrival there, the owner of the store exclaimed over the torn shirt; seeming more concerned about it than the attack. But he was quickly able to round up a new, and even identical, shirt for Fugu with a flourish. Once she had seen him back to the store, Yuzu left after saying a cheery goodbye.

With everything calmed down again Fugu found the food Yuzu had left and went into the sitting room. As he ate it he thought about the young girl who made it…and how much she reminded him of an older woman he had known a long time ago.

x

The days passed in much the same way with a few exceptions. Ishida visited Fugu at the shop, though he refused to tell anyone what they spoke about; even Orihime. The training sessions continued daily, with Fugu and Urahara watching. But now Yuzu participated as well, and occasionally Ishida, Sado, or Orihime would show up. Yuzu would also come by when she could to take Fugu for some walks around town, saying he needed to stretch his legs. Rukia regularly sent hell butterflies to her captain in Soul Society with updates on the situation with Fugu, and requests for someone to search their records for any information.

But she hadn't got any response to her reports since Hitsugaya had arrived. As the time given for his leave to the Real World was running out anyway, Hitsugaya announced, about a week after his arrival, that he would be returning to Soul Society to make a report on the situation to the Captain's Council in person, in case there was something wrong with the hell butterflies. So, after saying good bye to everyone and promising to return as soon as he could, he summoned a senkaimon gate and left back to Soul Society.

x

The next morning Fugu woke to find a certain shopkeeper standing at the foot of his bed with a cunning look. "Oh, Urahara-san; can I help you with something?"

"Captain Hitsugaya-san left last night to return to Soul Society to make his report to the Captain's Council. Apparently there has been some sort of problem with the hell butterflies."

Fugu smiled wryly up at the other man. "Yes, I recall he announced it yesterday during their usual training session. So he's already left then?"

"Yes." Urahara stared at Fugu expectantly.

After a moment in which Fugu blankly returned the stare, he sighed and shook his head with a slight smile. "So you knew then?"

Urahara's smile widened. "That you were waiting for him to leave? Yes, I assumed as much! Shall I tell everyone to come to the shop?"

Smiling sheepishly Fugu replied, "Yes I suppose so. It would be much appreciated."

With his cunning smile growing ever wider Urahara swept out of the room. As he waited, Fugu had breakfast and made himself as presentable as he could in his misshapen body.

Quite a short time later Ichigo burst through the door of the shop shouting, "Damn it Urahara! Stop using those messages that look like they were written in blood! You nearly gave Yuzu a heart attack!"

Yuzu did in fact appear to be trembling when she walked in behind Ichigo with the rest of the Kurosaki family and Rukia. But Urahara just said dismissively, "Oh, you have no sense of humour."

Other than a muttered, _Yeah that's what the message said,_ from Ichigo, no one gave any reply to that. After waiting a little longer, Sado, Ishida, and Orihime arrived and Urahara announced that everyone was here. Once everyone was seated Ishida said in an irritated tone, "What did you call us all here for this time Urahara?"

Never losing his smile Urahara simply said, "I believe Fugu has something to say."

Fugu just sighed and said dryly, "Thank you Urahara-san." He took a moment to look at everyone gathered before him, seeing the anticipation in all the faces, before he continued in a more serious tone. "I have decided that I will answer any and all of your questions…" As they all reeled back in shock he added before they could respond, "on one condition!…You must first help me reclaim my powers and true form."

Rukia was the first to recover. "Why did you wait until Captain Hitsugaya left? That can't be a coincidence."

"No. I will admit that I did wait for him to leave. I don't want Soul Society interfering, as they would never agree to my terms."

"I am a Vice-Captain you know."

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like your going anywhere anytime soon, so I figured I would take what I can get. This body…I refuse to live like this any longer!" A few looked at him in surprise at his outburst breaking through his normally calm appearance.

Karin cut in next. "But I thought we weren't able to heal you? Yuzu couldn't. Inoue couldn't. Not even Urahara knows how to get your real form back. Isn't that right?"

Before Fugu could reply Urahara said, "Ah, but Fugu-san knows a way; though he needs our help. Isn't that right?" Urahara gave one of his usual knowing smiles.

Fugu returned the smile. "Your right again Urahara-san, as you well know. I do in fact know a way by which my true form can be restored. But _only_ one way. And as Urahara-san said; I need your help." He paused and looked to make sure he had everyone's attention. After seeing that they were hanging on his every word he continued, "The means by which my powers can be returned resides in the realm of the Hollows…Hueco Mundo."

_A/N: There we go! Finally getting into the interesting bits! Now I actually finished this months ago but I wanted to do some overall editing and get my new Beta to look it over…But she became "indisposed". She doesn't get much computer time…_

_Also I had considered splitting this chapter in two because it was so long but I couldn't decide…so I didn't!_

_Well tha's about it then…Later!_


	5. Land of Dark Rebirth

_A/N: Chapter 5! Things are happening now! Yay! Its been a long time coming, so I'll say it now. By the end of the chapter, Fugu's true form and background will be revealed! Thanks for those who actually bothered following/reading up to this point._

Chapter 5: Land of Dark Rebirth

"The means by which my powers can be returned resides in the realm of the Hollows…Hueco Mundo."

Urahara smirked slightly while everybody else reacted with shock and surprise.

"You can't be serious!"

"Hueco Mundo!?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Why there!?"

After waiting for everyone else to settle down, Urahara spoke calmly. "I thought as much. Even if the solution had been in Soul Society it would have been too risky, given that you're trying to avoid the Gotei 13. And if you knew of a better way in the Living World then you would have appeared there. Hell would likely be too dangerous even if it were more easily accessible. That only leaves Hueco Mundo, but the reason you didn't reform there was because it would have been too dangerous for you alone in your weakened state. Did I miss anything Fugu-san?"

Fugu just chuckled. "No, that about covers it Urahara-san."

"And what is there in Hueco Mundo that can fix you that can't be found here Fugu? You can't expect us to help you with so little information." Isshin speaks up, in one of his rare serious moods.

There was a pause as Fugu decided how to reply, before, "...a friend."

"We're your friends too though!" Orihime piped up.

Fugu smiled. "Thank you Inoue-san. But I meant a specific friend."

"A Hollow?" Rukia asked, with stern eyes.

"No. He's a Shinigami. And before you ask more, that is all I will say for now."

"...We'll help you." Ichigo spoke calmly and seriously.

_He's like his father in that, he is generally goofy or angry, but he can be serious when the situation calls for it_, Fugu thought.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"We need to find out whats going on and I can't see any other way. And anyways, theres not much he can pull with all of us there. If I can kill Aizen, then I think I can take a cripple and his friend." Ichigo finishes with a friendly smirk at Fugu.

"True, and I was hoping you would see that as well." Fugu replied smoothly.

"So we'll be helping Fugu-san?" Yuzu said hopefully.

"Not we," Isshin cut in, "they. Ichigo and the others will go with him. We will stay here."

"What!?" Karin exclaimed angrily. "Why do we have to stay here? Last time we didn't know what was happening and we were powerless, but this time we can do something!"

"Someone will need to stay behind to protect Karakura, and you're too young to go anyways. I won't let my daughters be put in such a dangerous situation."

Karin just glared at her father and grumbled mutinously.

Urahara smiled slyly at the exchange and spoke cheerfully. "So! Tomorrow morning myself, Fugu-san, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Yasutoro-san, Ishida-san, and Inoue-san will be going to Hueco Mundo to find Fugu-san's friend. I will contact you when we are ready." As he finished, Urahara smiled and took a sip of his tea. Everyone took this as their dismissal and started getting up.

x

After saying their goodbyes the Kurosaki family and Rukia went home. The drive home was done in tense silence as everyone thought about what the next day would bring. Broken only by Karin's grumbling at being left behind.

Upon getting home Rukia and Ichigo went up to his room, Isshin making sly remarks as the ascended the stairs. Once they were there they settled into their usual positions; Ichigo lying on his bed with Rukia sitting on the floor against it.

They sat in silence for a while before Rukia spoke up softly. "Are you sure about this Ichigo...?"

"Yeah. He can't hang around here like this forever. He won't. He'll find a way to do this either way, so we might as well help him so we can keep an eye on him. And if something goes wrong we'll be able to deal with it, together."

"Okay...I trust you." She reached up and held his hand as they lay there, and he squeezed back softly.

Meanwhile a pair of younger girls were listening outside the door. As the pair inside fell back into silence, the girls pulled back from the door. "We can't let them leave us behind again Yuzu."

The blonde girl looked back at the bold expression on her dark haired sister's face nervously. "I don't know Karin...maybe they're right. It could be really dangerous."

"We can handle ourselves Yuzu. We've been training. And even if things do get tough, the others will be there to help us. Ichi-ni wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"I guess so..."

"Its easy. We'll sneak through after them tomorrow. Urahara won't stop us."

"What about dad?"

"Um...he has to work tomorrow morning. We can tell him we're seeing them off." She said confidently.

"Okay Karin..." her twin replied quietly. "As long as you're sure."

x

As the early dawn of the next morning arrived, Urahara, Tessai and Fugu waited outside Urahara's shop for the others to arrive. "So Urahara...I might as well get this out of the way beforehand this time...You figured out who I am, who my friend is, my plan for getting my true form back, and what I want after already haven't you?"

Urahara smiled widely in response. "Yes, I believe I have."

This just made Fugu chuckle slightly. "Why am I not surprised...Will you join me then?"

His smile faded slowly and Urahara tilted his hat forward, replying "No, I'm afraid not. Had you asked me a century ago I might have but...I've made my peace. I say this often, though many think I'm merely joking, but nowadays...I really am just a humble shopkeeper. I perform the service required of me, no more no less. I'll help you get your power back, but thats it. Beyond that I won't aid or hinder you."

Fugu merely nodded and replied, "I respect that. And I thank you for the aid you have given me. That alone is more than I could have hoped for. I really appreciate it."

Before Urahara could reply the others showed up. So he merely gave Fugu a smile before stepping forward and saying boisterously, "Is everyone prepared!"

"Yep." Inoue replied cheerily, while Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, and Ishida merely nodded. Urahara sense a couple of other presences out of sight, but he merely smirked and ignored them.

"Okay, follow me~!" Urahara turned on his heel and went to the trap door, climbing down the ladder to the basement with the others following behind him. Once they were all down they walked through the sandy, rock strewn, field to stand before a pair of gigantic rock formations, each with a wooden beam sticking out of it. "Tessai, if you'd do the honors. I'll be going with them this time."

"Of course", the large man replied before shunpoing onto one of the beams. He bent over in a half-crouch and pressed his palm to the wood, chanting, "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

As he spoke his hand glowed with a blue energy. It spread to cover the beam he was on then shot off across to the other one, covering it as well. The fine blue line stretched between the beams before splitting open in a shape like an eye, with only darkness visible in it.

As Tessai held it open Urahara stood before the group gathered. He spotted something behind the rocks a ways back and saw Tessai looking there too. He caught Tessai's eye and gave a slight nod, before addressing the others. "By now you're all familiar with Garganta. No turning back now. Everyone ready?" After a quick look over the troops Urahara grinned. "All right, lets go~!" And with that he sprang into the Garganta with the others on his heels.

As soon as he was in the Garganta, Urahara brought the spirit particles together under his feet and formed a wide and solid path, stretching from the entrance to far ahead. Once this was done he glanced back to be sure the others had followed and saw them all racing after him. Sado had brought Fugu into the Garganta with him, as he wouldn't have been able to make the leap into it. He was still half carrying him as he was struggling to keep up with his misshapen body.

Slowing his pace a bit, Urahara spoke up loud enough for his words to carry back. "No rush, lets keep the pace casual, so the star of the journey can keep up."

Fugu smirked back. "Much appreciated Urahara-san." And stumbling out from under Sado's arm, he limp-jogged along with them, keeping pace barely.

As they ran, Urahara kept the way paved with his path of spirit particles, stretching forward into the distance and back to the entrance.

x

Once everyone was through Tessai held his position and continued holding the Gargnta open. After a few moments a pair of girls crept out from behind the rocks. "Whenever you're ready. Jump through and form a path through out of the reiatsu in the space. Continue forward and you will eventually come out the other side." Tessai said in his steady, booming voice.

The twins paused and looked at the large man confusedly. "You're...not going to stop us?"

"Urahara and I both agree, you're old enough to contribute now. There are less mature Shinigami amongst the Gotei 13. Now go. You can help but there are still very strong Hollow in Hueco Mundo. You'd best stay with the group."

Karin opened her mouth for a second as though to say something. But instead she merely closed her mouth in an expression of determination, nodded, and jumped into the Garganta.

A moment after, Yuzu said quietly, "Thank you Tessai-san," before following her sister.

Tessai let the Garganta close behind them, stoically looking at the space where it had been before jumping down from the beam and walking away.

x

The Garganta opened over the sand of the wide desert land of Hueco Mundo. Moments after, Urahara Kisuke jumped out and landed softly on the ground, followed closely by Ichigo, Rukia, and Ishida. With Sad and Fugu following shortly after.

Once they were all together Rukia turned back confusedly and said, "Why hasn't the Garganta closed yet?" Her question was quickly answered as Karin and Yuzu jumped out to alight next to the others, with the Garganta closing behind them.

"What are you two doing here!?" Ichigo shouted in surprise and anger.

Karin opened her mouth to shout back, but before she could say anything Urahara cut in. "They have every right to be here. They have powers now, they help defend the town, they are stronger than most shinigami, and" Urahara smiled, "some might say they are more mature than you. Not myself of course."

Rukia sighed. "Its pointless to argue about it now anyways. The Garganta is closed. We can't send them back without us even if we wanted to."

"We're not leaving Ichigo. We're here to help. Deal with it." Karin said icily.

Clearly unhappy, Ichigo simply replied, "Fine. Now where are we going? Where is this friend of yours Fugu?"

"I have no idea."

"...WHAT!?" Urahara smirked as Ichigo rounded on Fugu in anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Fugu had a slight smile as calmly replied, "I know my friend is in Hueco Mundo, but I'm not sure exactly of where. He was a master of reiatsu control. There is no way we could simply _find him_. But no doubt he will sense us. So its not so much a matter of us finding him, as him finding us."

"So, what, are we just supposed to wander around until he comes to us?"

"Yes."

"..." Ichigo stared blankly at Fugu. "Urahara-san, please tell me you have a better plan."

"Nope!" Urahara replied cheerily.

There was a long pause before Ichigo simply said, "Lets go." And started walking off into the desert. The others looked at each other for a moment, before silently following him.

x

"And what do we have here?" The man said as he moved his scrying pool to focus on the area where he'd sensed the familiar reiatsu. The pool showed a party of people trudging through the sand. There were a couple older men, one greatly disfigured, several teenagers, and two younger girls. He looked closer at the disfigured man curiously.

"What is it master?" A voice spoke up behind him. The man turned slowly to face the girl behind him.

"It seems I might be getting a visit from an old friend..."

x

After walking for a short time they all felt a slight pulse of reiatsu from a distance to the side. They all turned that way, but Rukia, Ishida got puzzled looks while Urahara seemed excited.

Fugu smirked. "About time he showed up."

"And that wasn't any normal reiatsu flare," Urahara said excitedly, "he used Reraku to directly send that down our spirit ribbons so only we would sense it. It takes a great amount of reiatsu control to pull that off."

"Yes, he always was good at that. And I imagine he'd only have gotten better since I saw him last. Shall we go see hime then?"

And with some nods of affirmation they set off toward the source of the flare. But as they drew close they sensed another flare of the same signature further off in a slightly different direction.

"He's leading us somewhere it seems." Ishida said.

"No need to worry. He's probably just taking us somewhere we can talk. And so he can make a dramatic entrance."

"You Shinigami and your flare for the dramatic..." Ishida muttered.

"You're one to talk you fancy jerk." Ichigo shot back.

"Hey, well at least I don't-"

And the two continued bickering as the group followed the flares. Every time they got close to the origin of one flare, they'd sense another one somewhere else. Just as some of the groups patience were wearing thin they reached the last flare, and hadn't sensed another.

"Now wha-" Ichigo started, before an unfamiliar voice cut them off, causing everyone to whip around.

"You all must be tired from the long walk. Please come in and sit down." The voice came from a tall, pale, and skinny man with long dark hair tied back in a pony tail and brown eyes, wearing grey silk robes similar to those of a Shinigami with a katana sheathed at his hip. Next to him and back a little stood a shorter woman. She was slightly pale and wore robes of the same style as the man, and had a belt of knives around her hips. She also had brown eyes and a braid of black hair coming down from beneath a skullcap style...bone fragment.

At the sight of the girl, everyone but Fugu and Urahara got into a battle stance and put their hands on their weapons, with the Arrancar woman doing the same. Rukia spoke up, "You said your friend wasn't a Hollow!"

"Ah." The man said. "I'm not a hollow, though yes my friend here is. Or was. She's an Arrancar now, but she means you no harm," at that he paused and looked at her, making her exit her battle stance, "nor do I. I adopted her as my apprentice. Now if we could all calm down and come inside to relax, hopefully everything could be explained." After saying that he looked at Fugu, who nodded back, making the stranger smile.

Karin cut in, saying, "Sorry to break up the introductions but...inside where?" To punctuate her question she gestured at the desert around them, empty of everything but sand and the occasional small tree of stone.

"Right," The stranger said before gesturing down, causing the sand to be blown away a bit, revealing a trap door. "Here." He reached to open it, but the Arrancar rushed forward and opened it first. He looked at her briefly before shrugging and walking down the stairs it revealed. The Arrancar blushed slightly before following him down.

The others all paused and looked at each other before cautiously following the pair down. Ichigo was taking up the rear and just before he went down he looked around the area and noticed something. About 100m to the side was a group of footprints that appeared before leading off into the distance...Footprints identical to those leading to the trapdoor..."Dammit!"

At the bottom of the staircase was a fairly large circular room that seemed to be carved from the same silvery quartz substance as the trees of the Menos Forest. The only features of the room was the smoothly carved floor, ceiling, and circular wall, and another small trapdoor to the side. The wall also seemed to be covered with small holes throughout it. At the opposite side of the room stood the stranger and the Arrancar, facing them.

"First things first," the stranger started, "introductions. We already know who all of you are, and your stories. So we'll cut to the chase and introduce ourselves." Everyone but Fugu and Urahara gave a slight start of surprise at that before the stranger continued. "I am Sato Daisuke, ex-Captain of the 5th division." He gestured at the Arrancar, "And this is my...assistant, Puellam Aranea. I rescued her from some other Hollows many years ago and trained her. I'm also the one who helped turn her into an Arrancar."

Fugu smirked and stepped forward to stand between the two groups, facing Sato. "Got that bored did you? Seems just like you."

Sato smirked back. "Hey, its been a slow couple centuries since you disappeared."

Urahara smiled widely, his suspicions confirmed.

Turning back to the group, Fugu said, "We'll need a moment to discuss the procedure to restore me. Ishida, we might need your assistance as well." Sato's eyebrows raised at the request.

As Ishida casually walked over to the pair, Ichigo looked around in confusion and Rukia spoke up sternly. "We're not seriously going to just leave them alone are we? We still don't know what he might be planning! Or who he is! We can't just let him go off with a mysterious ex-Captain who is probably a fugitive himself! And why do they want Ishida too?"

As Rukia started toward them Urahara put his cane out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Let them go. I've already worked out who they are and what they want. They mean us no harm. And I trust my guest. And Ishida-san is going with them as well. Do you not trust Ishida-san and myself?"

Rukia stopped and grunted with frustration as the three exited the room down through the trap door, leaving Puellam to watch them. "Fine. I do trust you Urahara-san. For better or worse." And with that they all settled back to wait for the others to return.

x

A short time later the three came back and stood together facing the group. Sato addressed them, "After discussing the situation I'm pretty sure I can restore my friend's powers. And with your okay I'll do that now."

There was a pause before Ichigo sighed and said, "Do it."

Sato nodded to Ishida and Fugu before drawing his zanpakuto. Some of the others flinched slightly, but made no move to stop him. He held it out before him with his right hand on the blue and black hilt before holding his hand left hand over the guard. Then he moved his hand over the blade while saying, "Liberate, Ryu no yokai [A/N: Draconic Specter]." As his hand moved over the blade there was a slight flare of light and the weapon morphed. His zanpakuto turned into a jian with a silver pommel and hilt and a black hand wrap around it. The guard was set with a sapphire and the blade was black and almost seemed like it was made of obsidian with blue veins running over it.

Once Sato finished releasing his shikai he motioned to the other two. He switched his zanpakuto to his left hand and set his right hand on Fugu's shoulder while Ishida stood in the other side and put his hand on Fugu's other shoulder. Ishida started absorbing the latent reishi in the air of Hueco Mundo and channeling it into Fugu with his Quincy powers while Sato did the same using his zanpakuto. Fugu screwed up his face a little bit as though in pain as they pushed more into him. As they channeled it in Sato also worked to unravel and untwist Fugu's reiatsu, trying to sort out the damage to it. Next Sato upped the absorption and focused it on Fugu, converting his gigai into pure reishi and channeling that into Fugu as well.

When they saw the gigai dissolving away Orihime cried out and stepped toward them saying "Wait!" but Urahara put out his arm and stopped her, Sato and Ishida ignoring her cry. As the gigai faded away it revealed Fugu briefly as he first appeared before them in his ragged, ash grey cloak. But they only saw that a moment before his clothes and flesh turned to a pure, oily black again and he burst apart into a small but dense cloud of black particles. Upon seeing him burst apart, both Orihime and Yuzu cried out again and covered their eyes, thinking him dead.

Ishida stepped back, his job done. But Sato kept working, pumping reishi into the cloud and moulding it. As he worked the particles replicated, more of them appearing and the cloud began to take shape. After a time Sato sighed wearily and stepped back, Puellam moving to catch him and lead him to the side as he nearly fell over.

Everyone in the room watched as the cloud of dark particles came together like a liquid and morphed into the form of a man. The black slowly faded away as it finished the transformation.

Standing before them was a fairly tall man about the same height as Sato. He had medium length wavy brown hair and a sharp featured face. He wore an outfit similar to what Sato had on under a dark cloak, but beneath it it could be seen that he had a fairly athletic build. At his hip was a katana with a silver and black handwrap in a black sheath. As soon as he finished forming he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh of relief and opened his eyes revealing green irises.

"Its good to be back..." he spoke smoothly, the rasping and wheezing of his crippled form gone. "My name is Yamasaki Masao, ex-Captain of the 9th. About two hundred years, at the time of the Quincy 'War', ago I was a Captain and member of the Gotei 13. I was already opposed to the war with the Quincy, but knew it had to be done. Then I received orders from the Captain Commander to take my Vice-Captain, Yamasaki Kasumi, my wife, to go exterminate particularly strong group of Quincy. As it turns out, they weren't all strong. The group was considered strong, because some strong members had gathered to protect their women and children. All of whom I'd been ordered to kill, but upon seeing them I refused to go through with it and my wife agreed. So I spoke with their leader, one Ishida Kiyoshi."

At the mention of this Ichigo and some of the others turned to Ishida and noticed that after helping restore Yamasaki's powers he hadn't moved back to them, but now stood beside him.

"I told him why I'd been sent and what I'd decided. I told them to get out of there before back up was sent. The other warriors protecting them led them away, while myself, my wife, and Ishida Kiyoshi stayed behind to cover their retreat. Just as the last of them made it away Captain Commander Yamamoto arrived with two of my colleagues in tow. The other Captains left to chase the retreating Quincy while Yamamoto stayed to deal with Ishida-san, my wife, and I. We fought him, but the fight ended with my wife being killed and I would have died with her were it not for my zanpakuto's...unique abilities. But I was very close to death and these past two hundred years I've been surviving in a sort of stasis, slowly regenerating my reiatsu. These last several years I'd regenerated enough to be able to sense the world around me to an extent. And spread out as I was I was able to tell hat was going on throughout the worlds, to a small degree. Thats how I knew Sato was in Hueco Mundo, and how I found all of you. But as you've already learned, I was so close to death that when I regenerated I was too...incomplete. I had been too long in that form and was still too weak. But I couldn't live that way anymore and felt it was time to take a chance or die trying. And I lived. But until I met all of you I still did not know what had happened just after my death; what happened to the Quincy." At this he gestured to Ishida and he stepped forward.

"When I first saw Yamasaki-san, I could see he recognized me and he seemed to already know I was a Quincy. So I got him alone and questioned him. He immediately revealed all he just told you, feeling he could trust me. I had heard this story in part before from my grandfather, though I never knew much about the Shinigami until then. After he had been defeated, my ancestor Kiyoshi managed to escape. He had a son among the children who'd been there and his son had stayed behind, hidden, wanting to stay with his father. This had saved him, because Kiyoshi later learned all the Quincy who had fled were killed by the two Captains who followed them. The only reason Kiyoshi and his son survived is because Yamamoto was too busy killing the 'traitors'."

After Ishida finished, Yamasaki spoke again, quietly, "I was in a hellish purgatory for two hundred years because of Yamamoto. He took my life from me, killed my wife, and condemned me to that unlife. And now that I'm back...I swear. I am going to kill Yamamoto Genryūsai."

_A/N: Well there you have it folks. The truth behind the mysterious Fugu. And the main plot finally revealed. Honestly when I first started this story I figured this scene would have been in the second or third chapter. I thought I would have the story done within a couple months. I also thought I was a good writer. As it turns out I was wrong on all fronts. So now, some years later I can write better, I'm a bit more mature, and I've finally reached this point in the story._

_Now then, for the next part. I have a few other stories, and honestly this story has only caught the attention of like...three or four people. All whom I know personally. So until this story gets more of a following, or I finish all my other projects (HAH), or I just feel like it I will be putting this story on hold in favor of my more popular ones and my books._

_Thanks for reading. *tips hat*_


End file.
